Ice age 3 :
by kittykatpt
Summary: FINISHED! This is a fic about what happens to the herd after the Meltdown. DiegoXOC MannyXEllie
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : This is my first fanfic so it might not be very good but I tried my best. This fanfic takes place right after the Meltdown.

Disclaimer: All characters you have heard of belong to Blue Sky Studios. All fan-characters you have never heard of belong to me.

--

1. Snowpossums

Everything was normal with the herd; Sid was still annoying; Manny and Ellie were together and Diego hadn't fallen in love yet. The only difference was that Crash and Eddie could now cause chaos with fire such as trying to light a tree or trying to light Diego's tail which didn't go too well for them.

They were staying in this large cave next to a daisy field, a waterhole and a forest. It had nice Sid-the-sloth-made-designs which told everyone it was theirs. It was perfect and there weren't any carnivorous packs. Sometimes Diego missed having saber company though he never told anyone. His memories from his old pack weren't fond ones but it was still a sacrifice to be away from his specie even though he knew it was for the best.

''Manny are you coming?'' asked Diego looking back at his large friend.

''Yes. Just wait a minute,'' said Manny locking trunks with Ellie. Diego groaned but Sid smiled happily and clasped his hands together.

''It's soooo romantic,'' said Sid. Diego rolled his eyes but inside he was happy for his friend.

''Ellie are you okay staying here by yourself?'' asked Manny.

''Yes baby just get some food and relax. I'll be fine,'' said Ellie and they locked trunks again.

''Hurry up Manny,'' called Diego. Manny let go of Ellie and ran to Sid and Diego who was smirking.

''What?'' asked Manny.

''You are so obviously in love with her. Why don't you ask her,'' said Diego.

''Ask what?'' asked Sid.

''A question,'' answered Diego.

''What question?'' asked Sid who was lost.

''What do you think Manny would ask Ellie? '' asked Diego. Sid stared at Diego with his mouth open thinking.

''Are you going to eat that,'' tried Sid. Manny and Diego stared at him.

''No. Listen and think. What is the hardest question for Manny to ask Ellie,'' said Diego. Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock.

''Oh now I get you. Manny ask Ellie to be his mate,'' said Sid loudly. Manny grabbed him with his trunk. They all looked back to see if Ellie had heard but she was too far away.

''Are you mad yelling that out,'' said Manny panicking.

''Help me,'' said Sid choking.

''Manny calm down. Let go of Sid slowly,'' said Diego. Manny let go of Sid who rubbed his neck gasping for air and ran closer to Diego for protection.

''Why don't you Manny?'' said Sid once he started breathing properly.

''I keep on remembering her last time with the extinction thing,'' said Manny.

''That's because you were rude and insensitive,'' said Sid. Manny glared at him and Sid jumped back.

''She loves you. She won't say no,'' said Diego.

''Do you think so?'' said Manny.

''Yes,'' said Diego smiling at his friend.

''If it weren't for you she would still be a possum,'' said Sid.

''Yeah you helped her with that. Even Sid noticed,'' said Diego. Manny smiled thinking about Ellie as Diego and Sid bickered.

''What do you mean even I noticed? That was an insult wasn't it?''

-

''Ellie,'' called Eddie.

''Ellie,'' yelled Crash.

''Huh,'' said Ellie.

''Stop staring at Manny like that,'' said Crash.

''Yeah you are practically drooling,'' said Eddie. Ellie looked away blushing.

''I'm not drooling,'' said Ellie but she still continued watching Manny.

''Ellie,'' called Crash again. No answer. Crash and Eddie sighed and got some snow and threw it at Ellie with a slinger. That had taken hours to make so they were making the most of it.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh,'' yelled Ellie. The twins high fived each other and started laughing.

''Run!'' yelled Crash as he saw Ellie's trunk aiming for him.

''Ellie breath in and out,'' yelled Eddie.

''We are innocent. Well at least I am,'' shouted Crash.

''Hey,'' said Eddie.

''Come back here,'' yelled Ellie. Crash and Eddie fell over each other in there hurry to run away from Ellie who was trying her best to reach them. Ellie stopped running and looked down panting.

''Slowpoke,'' called Eddie when they were out of her reach.

''Catch me if you can,'' said Crash.

-

''Hey Ellie. I missed you,'' said Manny when he got back.

''Oh hello baby. I missed you too,'' said Ellie.

''What is this?'' asked Sid pointing at two huge piles of snow that were just outside the cave. Diego sniffed the snow and sniggered.

''What is that?'' asked Manny. As if answering Diego knocked off a bit of snow revealing Eddie's head. He did the same to the other pile and Crash's head appeared. They looked shocked.

''That was strange,'' said Eddie.

''I didn't know you could do that,'' said Crash.

''I'm learning new things everyday,'' said Ellie looking at Manny who smiled. Manny had taught her that she could use her trunk to shot snow and she had made the most of her lesson.

''You made snowpossums,'' said Sid going into the cave. Ellie and Manny locked trunks romantically gazing into each others eyes. Well they did until Crash and Eddie began to blow kisses at each other. Ellie and Manny let go of each other embarrassed. Diego smirked and Sid began to laugh.

''Stop it,'' said Ellie blushing. The twins groaned as if it was a treat being taken from them.

-

That night Manny was staring at Ellie. She was sleeping on the ground next to Manny. It had taken a lot of persuasion from Manny for Ellie to move from her tree but in the end it had happpened. Manny sighed.

''When are you going to stop that so I can sleep?'' asked Diego.

''What?'' asked Manny.

''Sighing,'' said Diego. Manny rolled his eyes but continued looking at Ellie.

''I'm beginning to think Sid is right,'' said Diego.

''About what?'' asked Manny.

''You being afraid of girls,'' said Diego. Manny glared at Diego then sighed.

''Diego you don't understand,'' said Manny.

''Maybe, but I also know that you love her. The only question is do you love her enough to risk it.'' With that Diego layed his head on his paws and shut his eyes. Manny looked at Ellie. Diego was right. He had got this far and he loved Ellie more than anything. She was worth everything, she taught him how to love and how to be loved again.

--

It wasn't very good but I promise it will get better. Read and review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you to the people who reviewed. Read and enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: All characters you have heard of belong to Blue Sky Studios. All fan-characters you have never heard of belong to me.

--

2. Beehives and Water

''Let's go to get food,'' moaned Sid for the fourth time that afternoon.

''Okay then,'' sighed Manny, ''Let's go.'' Sid took off doing this high speed waddle while the rest walked calmly behind him.

''Manny can we stay here forever?'' asked Sid when he got there. The dandelion field had a non-ending amount of flowers. He could stay there for weeks and the dandelions would never finish. Well, at least he believed that.

''No Sid, we can't,'' answered Manny and Sid groaned. He wouldn't mind staying there. Getting over that disappointment quickly he jumped into the flowers while Crash and Eddie watched him then joined in with the eating. Diego sat down watching them his green eyes flickering occasionally.

''Sid is so funny,'' said Ellie.

''Yeah,'' said Manny watching Sid dancing in the flowers singing 'I will survive'.

Manny looked up chuckling into the tree he was picking leaves from and froze.

''Manny, '' called Ellie waving her trunk in his face. She looked where Manny was looking and screamed.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'' yelled Ellie running off. Manny followed her as fast as he could.

Sid, Crash and Eddie ran up to them. Diego jumped up wondering why he hadn't sensed any danger.

''What's wrong,'' asked Sid.

''Beee beee beehive,'' said Ellie trembling. Diego frowned.

''Was it filled up sis,'' asked Eddie.

''I don't know.''

''Check,'' said Crash.

''No way,'' said Ellie. They looked at Manny.

''I'm not going near that thing,'' he said. After Ellie he looked like the most frightened of the beehive.

''You can go,'' said Crash pointing at Eddie.

''No. You go,'' said Eddie pointing at Crash.

''Manny go,'' said Sid.

''I've told you, no,'' said Manny.

''Yeah. You and Ellie are afraid of bees,'' said Sid trying to get them angry so they would go. It didn't work very well because all he got was a large bruise on his head.

''I'll go,'' said Diego smirking. He didn't see what all the fuss was about.

''Goodbye Diego,'' said Crash.

''It was nice knowing you,'' said Eddie. Diego just rolled his eyes and walked up to the tree where the beehive was. He climbed the tree and looked at the beehive carefully. Suddenly the branch he was on snapped and he fell. Luckily he was unharmed but the noise had disturbed the bees that in response came out buzzing angrily.

''Run,'' yelled Diego shooting off like a bullet. They all ran as fast as they could until they got to a lake.

''Jump,'' shouted Manny jumping in after Ellie followed by Sid, Crash and Eddie. Diego hesitated. He wasn't afraid of water anymore but he hated water.

''Just jump,'' Sid yelled. Diego turned round and saw a bunch of bees heading in his direction. Deciding that he would rather be wet than attacked he jumped in.

''Eddie,'' called Diego.

''Yes.''

''Does this answer your question.''

''Yes,'' said Eddie.

-

Sid and Diego were watching Manny and Ellie. Manny looked so happy with Ellie.

''Aww look at Manny wanny,'' said Sid.

'''Yeah,'' said Diego.

''Love is in the air,'' said Sid in a sing song voice.

''Please don't start singing,'' pleaded Diego.

''Hmpf,'' said Sid,''I'm not going to speak to you.''

''Good,'' said Diego but Sid didn't hear him.

''It's so romantic,'' Sid said after a few seconds. Diego sighed.

''Well isn't it?'' asked Sid.

''Yeah yeah. Very romantic,'' said Diego.

''Diego you don't understand anything about true love,'' said Sid dramatically.

''Sid shut up, '' said Diego rolling his eyes and walking off.

-

Manny was looking at Ellie. They were in the cave alone. Outside Diego was chasing Crash and Eddie for some reason with Sid cheering them on. Their yells could be heard and were echoing throughout the cave.

''What's wrong Manny,'' asked Ellie knocking Manny out of his trance.

''Er...nothing.'' He went quiet. He was thinking about what Diego had said to him.

''Tell me,'' said Ellie worried. Manny signed.

''Come,'' he said leading Ellie out of the cave and far away from the others. Ellie followed Manny silently looking at him curiously.

''Um... Ellie,'' he said when they stopped.

''Yes?'' said Ellie looking at him closely.

''Ellie… I really love you and um...will you...um...be my mate?'' asked Manny blushing.

''Ahhhhhh yes!'' said Ellie then she burst into tears.

''This is the best day of my life,'' said Ellie still crying. Manny swept away a tear with his trunk.

''I love you more than anything Ellie,'' said Manny locked trunks with her.

''I love you too Manny,'' said Ellie and they looked into each others' eyes romantically.

-

Ellie approached her brothers. They had decided she would tell them the news.

''Crash, Eddie?'' she called.

''Yes,'' said Eddie appearing on her head.

''I've got something to tell you,'' she said.

''What sis,'' said Crash looking at her curiously.

''Well...um...''started Ellie suddenly embarrassed.

''Spit it out,'' said Eddie.

''Yeah sis tell us, '' said Crash.

''Well…….Manny asked me to be his mate and…..of course I said yes,'' said Ellie happily. The twins looked at each other shocked.

--

Please review to read more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry about any spelling mistakes. Thank you to the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: All characters you have heard of belong to Blue Sky Studios. All fan-characters you have never heard of belong to me.

--

3. Forever

''Wow,'' exclaimed Crash.

''That's great,'' said Eddie cheering.

''Yeah,'' said Crash.

''Are you two okay with this then?'' asked Ellie.

''As long as you don't forget us,'' said Eddie.

''I won't forget you,'' said Ellie chuckling.

-

''Manny, I'm starving. Let's get some food,'' said Sid as Manny walked into the cave.

''Not again,'' moaned Diego. Manny just smiled obviously very happy about something.

''Manny buddy, what's up?'' asked Sid.

''Are you feeling okay?'' asked Diego a bit more sensitively then Sid.

''Well...'' started Manny slowly.

''Come on what is it,'' said Sid impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

''Sid let him speak. What happened then?'' asked Diego curiously. He hadn't seen Manny this happy since he and Ellie had got together.

''I asked Ellie to be my mate and...well...she said yes,'' said Manny beaming. Sid gasped and then danced around.

''Congratulations. I knew you could do it,'' said Diego. He wasn't going to be all emotional. Sid was a very different story though.

''I'm so happy for you,'' he said wiping away a tear,''and to think I brought you together. This is great news.''

''Yes Sid. Thank you,'' said Manny patting Sid on the head because after all it was true. Sid danced all the way back to the cave singing loudly.

-

''I'm soooo happy for Ellie,'' said Crash.

''Yeah she has been waiting for this day forever,'' said Eddie.

''I'm so proud of Manny,'' said Sid.

''It must have taken a lot of guts to ask Ellie that,'' said Diego.

''I'm glad they are together,'' said Eddie.

''They are so cute together. Aren't they? '' said Sid and they all looked at the two mammoths smiling. They looked so happy together.

-

''I love you so much Ellie,'' said Manny lovingly.

''I love you too baby,'' said Ellie as they layed down together. It was truly the happiest day of Ellie's life. She had never thought that this day would come. She was so happy she had met Manny. He had changed her for the best and she was thankful.

Manny watched Ellie next to him and smiled. It had hurt him to lose his last mate but he knew that he would be happy with Ellie forever because he loved her more than anything in the world and she loved him back.

-

Next morning Sid woke up starving and looked around. Manny and Ellie were with each other somewhere and Diego was hunting. Eddie and Crash were still sleeping. Sid shrugged and walked off to eat. It was these times that his stomach ruled over his brain. He knew Manny had told him something about not going anywhere without company just in case. He shrugged. What were the chances that something would happen?

-

A saber was looking around. She saw a sloth. He was eating dandelions with his back to her. She winced. She didn't want to eat a sloth but she hadn't eaten for a long time and was starving. She sighed and crept onwards to her prey.

Sid was happily eating his dandelions when he heard a roar, he turned round quickly and saw a saber heading toward him.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh,'' screamed Sid.''Heeellllppp.'' Sid ran as fast as he could away from the beast that was trying to eat him.

-

Diego was looking around when he heard Sid's screaming. He rolled his eyes and nevertheless he started running in the direction of the screaming. As he got closer he saw Sid being chased by an unknown saber. The saber cornered Sid.

Diego knocked the saber sending it flying into a tree. It got up shaking it's head and growled at Diego standing in a pouncing position. Diego snarled back. The saber jumped at Diego and they rolled around on the ground biting and clawing at each other. Diego tried to pin it down but the other saber was smart and rolled on top of him pinning him down. He struggled to get up but he couldn't.

The saber got angry and snarled, this guy was not going to take her meal that easily. She looked at him glaring. Diego looked up at the saber snarling. He was about to tell her to back off when they heard mammoth's footsteps.

''Sid where are you?''

The female saber took off. She couldn't risk getting into a fight with a mammoth. The stupid saber that attacked her was bad enough.

-

''Where are you Sid,'' called Ellie who had come back from her outing with Manny and got worried when she saw that Sid had gone off.

''He is here,'' said Diego. Sid was rolled into a little ball shaking.

''Come on Sid let's go. The saber's gone,'' said Diego smirking. Sid opened one eye.

''I knew that,'' he said and he got up trying to look brave.

''Yeah right. Come on, Ellie's worried about you,'' said Diego.

''Where were you?'' asked Ellie when they reached her.

''We were in the field,'' said Diego before Sid could start one of his heroic stories.

''What were you doing there,'' asked Ellie.

''I was saving Sid and he was stuffing himself,'' said Diego.

''Are you okay?'' asked Ellie worried. Sid shook his head and pretended to faint.

''He will live,'' said Diego rolling his eyes.

''Did you know that saber?'' asked Sid looking at Diego.

''No. I've never seen her before, '' answered Diego.

--

Who is she? Review please for more.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Am I seeing the dead?

''I was almost eaten,'' Sid said dramatically to Manny, Crash and Eddie when he arrived at the cave.

''Really?'' asked Manny shocked.

''Yeah. I saved him again,'' said Diego.

''Why do you sound like you are accusing me. It's not my fault that the nasty saber decided to try and eat me, '' said Sid. ''It isn't my fault I'm so delicious.''

''Whose fault is it then? '' asked Diego. Sid didn't know how to answer that so he changed the subject.

''At least I wasn't beaten up,'' said Sid slyly as Diego glared at him.

''What?'' asked Manny looking at Diego who snarled.

Diego was too proud to admit he had lost to another saber especially a female. Crash and Eddie would never drop it if he said he had got beaten up by a girl.

''I did not get beaten,'' lied Diego.

''Yes you did,'' said Sid. He really wanted Diego to admit his defeat.

''How were you supposed to see the fight anyway. You were with your eyes closed,'' said Diego giving Sid the evil eye but Sid knew that with Manny there, he would not get hurt. Or at least he thought so.

''I saw it. I did,'' said Sid. Diego whacked Sid hard almost knocking him out.

''Ouch, what was that for?''

''You are annoying me,'' said Diego. Crash and Eddie who had been listening to everything were both smirking.

''What are you smiling about,'' snarled Diego but Crash and Eddie just ignored him and looked at each other sniggering. Diego was about to get up when Ellie stopped him. He lowered himself to the ground calmly but was still glaring furiously. Ellie was like a peacemaker at these times because only she could control her brothers or at least try to. Ellie glared at the twins who looked away innocently.

''Awww. You had to lose sometime,'' said Eddie patting Diego on the head trying to look like he was being nice to him not mocking him.

''I didn't lose,'' said Diego heatedly.

''To bad it had to be by a female,'' added Crash. Eddie and Crash sniggered. Diego glared at them and they jumped back.

''What's wrong with females,'' asked Ellie raising her eyebrows.

''They are weaker…'' answered Crash.

''…and not as smart,'' finished Eddie.

''I would have expected better from you ...,'' Ellie started.

Diego smiled. Once you got Ellie angry it would be hard to get out of it, Manny knew that the best.

Diego rested his head on his paws and fell asleep with the sweet sound of Ellie arguing with Crash and Eddie. This was the life.

-

Next morning Diego woke up early like always. He looked around and saw Manny and Ellie. He smiled. It had taken his friend a lot of courage to ask Ellie to be his mate, especially after what had happened to him. He saw Sid with his mouth hanging open and snoring. Diego rolled his eyes, he was still amazed that Sid's snoring hadn't caused an avalanche yet. There was no Crash and Eddie hanging off a tree though. He hadn't even had time to think about where they could be when he heard them yelling. He rolled his eyes and ran to the sound.

-

She was chasing two little possums, when she looked up and saw a saber. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized him. He didn't seem to have seen her, so she jumped on him.

-

Diego was caught by surprise. He could see Crash and Eddie next to a tree hugging each other. It would have been funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. He focused back on the tiger that had attacked him. Diego didn't like it when someone attacked the herd and now that she had done it twice that would put her definitely on his bad list. Which, trust me, you would not want to be in.

''Why are you trying to take my meal again,'' she snarled.''Isn't there anything else you could hunt? You got the sloth.''

''I didn't eat him. They are actually my friends,'' Diego snarled back.

''Yeah right,''said the saber. ''Do you think I'm an idiot.''

''You are acting like one. So yes,'' said Diego. They were about to start fighting again when Sid walked in sleepily.

''What's all the noise abo…,'' Sid saw the female saber and his eyes widened with shock. He ran trying to get behind Crash and Eddie. Sid obviously remembered their last meeting and was not looking forward to repeating it.

The female saber looked shocked. She was so surprised that Diego took this opportunity to push her off him and pin her down.

''I'm telling the truth,'' snarled Diego.

''Oh.'' The female saber blushed.

Diego decided he could get off the saber, she didn't look that dangerous now. As soon as she was free, she peered around Diego at Crash, Eddie and Sid. They all jumped backwards and started struggling to get behind each other. Diego snarled a warning.

''I'm not going to hurt them,'' she said.

Diego glared at the female but backed down. He examined her properly. She was quite pretty actually and quite brave. He liked that. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out, she had just tried to eat his friends, he couldn't go soft.

''We'd better go guys, it's going to rain,'' he told Sid, Crash and Eddie ignoring the other saber that was looking curiously at them.

''You'd better not try to eat them again,'' snarled Diego before he left. The saber's eyes narrowed.

''I told you I wasn't going to hurt them,'' she snarled back.

''I'm only protecting my herd,'' replied Diego.

-

When they arrived back at the cave, they saw Ellie pacing around muttering worriedly. When she saw them, she ran up to them.

''Do you plan on giving me a heart attack or something. I've been worried sick.''

''Don't worry Ellie, they are okay,'' said Diego as he layed down on his spot next to the entrance of the cave.

''What happened though?'' asked Manny.

''We almost got eaten again. It's not fair,'' answered Sid.

''I wasn't afraid not a bit,'' said Crash posing.

''Me neither,'' said Eddie standing by his brother.

''Yeah hugging a tree is real brave,'' said Diego.

''Well, you should have got rid of that saber. Why was she back? Isn't she afraid of you?''said Sid.

''Tiger, you are losing your touch,'' said Eddie and Crash mockingly.

''Or maybe you don't want to hurt her,'' suggested Sid slyly. Diego glared at Sid who looked away innocently.

--

Will this saber be a future love interest for Diego? Find out in the next chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Unusual forgiveness

Diego was walking around when he caught the scent of that mysterious pretty tiger. He was just wondering if he should follow it when he heard a twig break. He looked up sharply only to see her again. She didn't look very happy to see him.

''What are you doing here?'' said the saber annoyed.

''None of your business,'' said Diego cooly.

''Stop trying to be smart. You're not, '' said the saber.

''If I'm not smart, what are you? Little git, ''snarled Diego.

''Who are you calling a git? '' snarled the saber.

''You,'' replied Diego.

''Who do you think you are? Get out of here,'' said the saber getting ready to fight.

''Don't tell me what to do,'' said Diego,''You probably can't even take care of yourself.'' As soon as these words were out of his mouth the female jumped on him scratching him.

Diego lunged at her biting her when suddenly in a tangle of snarls and claws, they rolled down the small hill they were on and fell into some water. Though it was shallow furious snarls could be heard miles away.

Diego got out of the water shaking himself and growling. He looked up but the saber had already disappeared. He snarled furiously and started walking off.

-

''What happened to you?'' asked Ellie when she saw Diego limp into the cave wet, bruised and injured.

''Nothing,'' said Diego as he layed down wincing annoyed that the female had done him that much damage.

''That's not nothing,'' said Ellie.

''I got into a small fight,'' sighed Diego knowing she wouldn't give up until he told her what happened. Ellie tutted and Diego flattened his ears annoyed.

-

The female saber was sniffing around limping. She was thinking about that saber. The idiot had hurt her so bad she could hardly walk. She was still thinking how she was going to hurt him if she ever saw him again when something caught her attention, it was a mammoth, she licked her lips edging forward.

She was alone but the mammoth didn't know that, she would just chase it to the cliff and it would fall and die. It would be so afraid it wouldn't even realize it was only one saber. She was about to attack when she saw a little sloth next to the mammoth. She stopped as she recognized the sloth.

-

''I've found some wood,'' called Sid.

''Good, now bring it,'' said Manny.

''It's too big,'' moaned Sid dramatically.

''Remind me why I brought you,'' asked Manny sighing and he walking over to Sid to help him.

''Because you need me,'' said Sid smiling wide.

''Yeah right,'' said Manny rolling his eyes. Manny was about to pick up the log when he saw something in the distance.

''Shhhh Sid,'' Manny whispered.

''What,'' said Sid loudly looking around.

''Shut up,'' whispered Manny.''Look there.''

''Where?''said Sid.

''Up there. I don't think it can see us,'' said Manny pointing.

''It's that saber that's always trying to eat us,'' said Sid.

''Really?'' said Manny. He couldn't see the saber very well but he could tell that it was the same colour as Diego but it was slightly smaller and it had less muscle.

''Let's go,'' said Manny worried.

''Yeah,'' said Sid. As they crept silently away, Manny turned back and saw the saber looking at them, when she saw him looking she walked away.

-

''What took you so long?'' asked Ellie when Manny and Sid finally arrived at the cave.

''We got interrupted,'' answered Manny as he dropped the firewood.

''What happened to you?'' he asked when he saw Diego.

''I got into a fight,'' said Diego.

''With who?''asked Sid. Diego ignored him but Sid thought he knew who it was.

''Who did you get stopped by?'' asked Diego.

''The same saber that changed your look,'' answered Sid making a fire. Diego snarled angry that Sid had guessed right.

''Really. Did she see you?'' asked Diego choosing not to argue with Sid for once.

''Yeah,'' said Manny.

''Oh. What did she do?'' asked Diego.

''Nothing. She just walked away,'' answered Manny.

''You mean she didn't attack you. Where were you when you saw her?'' asked Diego curiously.

''Next to the waterhole,'' answered Manny.''Why are you asking all these questions?''

''Just wondering,'' answered Diego. Sid looked at him strangely but Diego didn't seem to see it. Why didn't she attack Sid and Manny? Didn't she have a pack? She had no problem trying to beat him up.

''Diego,'' Manny called.

''Earth to Diego,'' yelled Sid.

''Huh,'' said Diego. Crash and Eddie sniggered.

''I was asking if that saber has a pack?'' asked Manny.

''How am I supposed to know,'' snapped Diego.

''What do you think?'' asked Manny rolling his eyes.

''Don't think so but it isn't very often you see a lone tiger,'' said Diego.

''True,'' said Manny,'' We have to be careful because of her.''

''Don't worry Manny. I'll find out what she's up to,'' said Diego. Sid looked as if he was going to say something but he changed his mind when Diego looked at him threateningly.

-

''I'll get her for this,'' snarled Diego under his breath. He had woken up in the middle of the night really hungry because he hadn't caught anything last night. It was all that saber's fault. He got furious just by thinking about her.

He looked up and spotted a fat animal. He crouched low and crept up to it silently. Suddenly it looked up and ran. Diego snarled and ran focusing on the deer when suddenly he was knocked into. He reflectively jumped up and snarled.

Diego looked at the thing that had knocked into him. It was the female saber again.

''Oh it's you,'' she said as their prey ran off. ''Is this another friend?''

''Can't even hunt, can you?'' said Diego. She snarled.

''I can,'' she said furiously,''get out of my face tramp.''

''What's your problem with me,'' snarled Diego.

''It wouldn't exactly be the first time you stopped me eating. Would it?'' she snarled back.

''They were my friends. I couldn't let you eat them,'' snarled Diego.

''How was I supposed to know they were your friends,'' said the saber growling.

''Why didn't you eat my friends yesterday when you saw them?'' asked Diego. The female saber took a step back. She didn't know how to answer that.

''I wasn't hungry.''

''Yeah right. You were probably too weak,'' said Diego.

''I try to eat your friends you insult me. I don't try to eat your friends you still insult me. Tell me. What should I do?'' asked the saber sarcastically.

''Well thank you then,'' snarled Diego.

''You're welcome,'' said the saber furiously. They continued glaring at each other. The saber sighed looking away.

''I'm sorry then,'' she said and she sounded as if she meant it. She paused shocked at what she had just said and Diego stared at her confused.

--

Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Strange Trust

''I'm...er...sorry for stopping you eating again,'' said Diego confused. For some reason he felt he had to apologize as well.

''You couldn't let me eat your friends,'' she said reasonably. Diego sat down, this female didn't seem too bad. He would still keep an eye on her though.

''Name's Diego.''

''I'm Mia.''

''The sloth was Sid and the possum twins were Crash and Eddie,'' added Diego as if to remind her why they had met.

''Do you think they will forgive me for trying to eat them?'' asked Mia.

''Well I've tried to eat them before and they forgave me,'' said Diego and Mia sniggered.

''Can I ask you something?'' said Mia. Diego nodded.

''How did you join up with Sid, Crash and Eddie? Don't you have a pack? Did you ditch them?'' Diego raised his eyebrows and Mia blushed slightly. Diego wasn't sure if she could be trusted, she had after all tried to eat Sid, Crash and Eddie but she did seem sorry so Diego told her the whole story of how Sid, Manny and him had become friends and how Ellie, Crash and Eddie had come along. He missed out the part about Sid helping him overcome his fear of water though.

''That is the strangest thing I have ever heard,'' said Mia after Diego had finished.

''Yeah, it is pretty weird,'' said Diego,''What about you? Where is your pack?''

''I ditched them because I was fed up of the leader,'' said Mia.

''So you're, like, completely alone,'' said Diego. Interesting.

''Yeah but I'm toughing it,'' said Mia smirking.

''I think I should go. The others will be waking up soon,'' said Diego.

''Okay...er... bye then,'' said Mia.

''Bye,'' said Diego and he walked off smirking.

Mia smiled as she saw Diego leave. He wasn't such a bad guy.

-

''Where have you been?'' asked Manny.

''Calm down. I was just hunting,'' answered Diego. Unfortunately his stomach chose that moment to growl in hunger. Diego winced. After all that talking he actually hadn't caught anything.

''Something tells me you aren't telling the whole truth,'' said Sid raising his eyebrows.

''It isn't my fault I didn't catch anything,'' said Diego truthly.

''Yeah. We believe you,'' said Sid sarcastically.

''What are you suggesting sloth,'' snarled Diego taking a step towards Sid who for once held ground.

''Well I think you might have been somewhere with a certain tiger who tried to eat me,'' said Sid.

''Just shut up Sid,'' said Diego snarling.''And her name is Mia,'' he added.

''Slow down tiger,'' said Sid. Diego blushed slightly as Sid, Crash and Eddie laughed. Diego was about to hurt Sid when Manny stopped him and Diego slumped on the ground annoyed.

''Is she nice?'' asked Ellie.

''Yeah tiger tell us,'' said Sid but Diego ignored him and turned to Ellie.

''She is okay,'' said Diego. Manny looked at him, Diego wasn't usually that trusting.

''She might just be a good liar,'' said Diego quickly when he realized Manny was looking at him curiously.

''If she is nice I wouldn't mind meeting her,'' said Ellie sighing.

''Why?'' asked Manny worried he had done something wrong.

''Manny don't worry. It's not you,'' said Ellie noticing Manny was upset,''It's just I miss having female company.''

''I'm sorry Ellie,'' said Manny.

''It's okay baby. It isn't your fault,'' said Ellie locking trunks with Manny. Crash and Eddie groaned but Ellie and Manny were already used to them so they just ignored it.

''Maybe I could introduce you to her but only after I'm sure she doesn't have second intentions,'' said Diego.

''Thanks Diego,'' said Ellie leaving the cave with her brothers.

''Do you trust...um...this Mia?'' asked Manny.

''Well, she seems harmless but you never know,'' said Diego. Manny sighed.

''What's up,'' asked Sid. Manny didn't answer.

''What's wrong Manny,'' said Diego a bit more sensitively than Sid.

''I just feel sorry for Ellie. No one to talk to,'' answered Manny.

''Sid you'd better get a girlfriend fast,'' whispered Diego to Sid. Manny heard and chuckled.

''It's not fair,'' said Sid tapping his foot on the ground.

''What?'' said Manny.

''You have a mate and Diego might get a girlfriend...'' started Sid.

''What!'' said Diego,''Who?''

''What about Mia. I don't think it a coincidence you two keep on seeing each other. It must be destiny,'' said Sid. Manny laughed at the look on Diego's face.

''I hardly know her,'' said Diego glaring at Manny who turned his laughter into a cough.

''Yeah right,'' said Sid.

''You've never even had a girlfriend,'' said Diego,'' what would you know.''

''I have had lots of girls after me actually,'' said Sid.

''Yeah right,'' said Manny rolling his eyes.

''I could get a girlfriend with my eyes closed,'' insisted Sid.

''It's true,'' said Diego. Manny and Sid looked up at him shocked.

''In your dreams,'' finished Diego.

''Good one,'' said Manny and they both burst out laughing.

''Okay then. I'll leave you two sorry-for-your-selves here and I'll go where they love my company,'' said Sid and he left the cave.

-

''Sid, what happened?'' asked Ellie when Sid got up to them.

''Diego and Manny are jealous of me and my talents with girls so they were being mean and I left,'' said Sid and Ellie tried not to giggle at his story.

Eddie and Crash were far of playing so Sid went up to see them. Eddie and Crash both glanced up, they looked at Sid with two identical evil grins and both threw mud at Sid and ran off laughing.

''Ouch,'' said Sid,'' Come back,'' Sid started chasing them far into the forest.

--

Sid, Crash, Eddie come back! What is going to happen to them in the forest?

You don't know, she doesn't know, they don't know, he doesn't know but I know.

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

7. New members

''Oh hey Diego,'' said Mia as she saw him walking away from the forest. This time they didn't attack each other for some reason.

''Hi Mia,'' said Diego. Amazingly Diego got easily comfortable with her and they began to talk as if they hadn't actually tried to kill each other the day before.

''Do you mind if I introduce you to someone?'' asked Diego after a while. He knew he shouldn't show any sabers to the mammoths but Mia seemed to be alone and he knew Ellie would like to talk to her. Even Diego who wasn't a very talkative guy had chatted a lot with Mia.

''Who?'' asked Mia happy that Diego seemed to trust her.

''Ellie. You haven't met her,'' said Diego.

''Sure,'' said Mia and they both walked off in silence. Diego kept looking at her until she turned her head and saw him. She smiled and he blushed turning his head the other way.

-

''There she is,'' said Diego as they reached Ellie.''Hey Ellie.''

''Oh, hi Diego," said Ellie.

"This is Mia," said Diego announcing Mia's presence. Mia was behind Diego looking at Ellie with a confused expression. Even though Diego had told her about his herd, she was still amazed that Ellie didn't seem to be afraid of her at all.

"Oh hi," said Ellie smiling.

"Hi," said Mia nervously.

"You okay?" asked Diego when he noticed Ellie was looking around worriedly.

"Crash, Eddie and Sid have disappeared," she answered.

"I could go and look for them," said Diego. "Sorry about this Mia," he added.

"No problem. I'll help as well," she said.

"Really?" asked Ellie and Mia nodded.

"Thank you."

-

Eddie and Crash led Sid far, far, far into the forest. The possums stopped running and looked around fearfully. All they could see was trees and branches and darkness and more darkness. They gasped as they saw Sid running up to them. He was panting and when he reached them he fell flat on his face. After a few minutes he got up and jumped clutching his heart.

''Where are we?'' asked Eddie trembling.

''I was told if you are lost in the forest hug a tree or something,'' said Sid trying to be helpful. They all huddled up scared.

Suddenly they heard a growl and some steps. They hugged each other closer. There was silence for a few minutes.

''I think it's gone,'' whispered Sid. They saw a pair of shining eyes. They heard snarling and started screaming. A terrifying Kiki bear came out of the bushes. It had blood all over his muzzle.

"Don't hurt us," said Sid terrified walking backwards into a tree.

''Shut up,'' snarled the bear. He was about to jump on them when a gold blur knocked it over unconscious. Sid, Crash and Eddie backed off scared as they recognized the saber.

"Ellie's worried about you," said Mia grinning at their amazement,''Don't worry I'm not going to eat you.'' They looked at each other and followed her out of the forest in stunned silence.

-

''Are you okay?'' asked Ellie worried.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' said Eddie climbing onto Ellie's back.

''Me too,'' said Crash going after his brother.

''We almost died,'' said Sid still shaking.

''Thank you so much for saving them,'' said Ellie looking at Mia gratefully.

''No problem,'' said Mia smiling.

''Let's get going before Manny sends out a search party,'' said Diego.

''Where are you heading?'' asked Ellie as they started walking.

''Nowhere,'' answered Mia.

''Why don't you come with us?'' asked Sid smiling wide. Mia was shocked, she didn't expect them to be that nice to her.

''Are you sure you won't mind?'' asked Mia looking at Ellie and Diego doubtful.

''It's the least we can do after you saving Sid and my brothers,'' said Ellie.

''Yeah sure,'' said Diego. He wasn't sure to be happy or not. He couldn't risk anything happening.

''Okay then. I'll stay with you guys. Thanks,'' said Mia smiling.

''I knew you liked her,'' whispered Sid to Diego as Ellie started talking to Mia. At first Mia seemed a little shocked that Ellie was approaching her willingly but then Mia started talking to Ellie as well.

''What?'' said Diego,''No I don't.''

''You didn't put up a fight with the idea of her coming,'' said Sid.

''So what,'' snarled Diego walking away from Sid who was shaking his head.

-

When they got to the cave they could see Manny pacing about.

''Where were you?'' he asked as soon as he saw them.

Ellie introduced Mia properly and told Manny what happened and that Mia would be staying. Mia was watching them from the corner of the cave as if fascinated by them so Diego went to keep her company.

''Isn't it weird for you to be in a herd instead of a pack?'' asked Mia curiously.

''I'm kinda used to it,'' said Diego.

''Oh,'' said Mia thoughtfully. Mia went and layed down on Diego's spot, near the entrance of the cave. Manny and Ellie looked up to see how Diego would react but he just layed down on the other side of the cave entrance and closed his eyes.

''What did Diego say when Sid asked Mia to come,'' asked Manny curiously.

''He was okay with it,'' answered Ellie.

''It would be nice if Diego gets along with Mia,'' said Manny and Ellie smiled. Maybe Diego getting a girlfriend wouldn't be that bad.

-

The next morning Manny woke up and looked at Diego and Mia. He could imagine them together, they would look cute. He shoved them both awake.

''What?'' they said both annoyed.

''I need you to get some food because someone called Sid woke up last night and ate all of it. By the time these lot wake up it will be late and the good food will be taken,'' said Manny,''Mia you can stay and sleep if you want to,'' added Manny looking at Mia. He didn't want to seem bossy.

''No, I'm awake now, I'll go,'' said Mia.

''You know where to go don't you?'' asked Manny looking at Diego who nodded. Diego left the cave and Mia followed confused.

''When he says food he means leaves and stuff doesn't he?'' asked Mia.

''Yeah,'' answered Diego.

''Do you eat plants?'' asked Mia.

''No!'' said Diego a little insulted.

''Only asking,'' said Mia noticing his face. Mia suddenly sniffed the air and so did Diego.

''How lovely, it's going to rain,'' said Mia. She didn't sound very happy.

''Let's hurry up then,'' said Diego but it was too late and the rain showered onto the two sabers.

''Great, '' said Diego sarcastically.

''Run! '' said Mia and the two sabers shot off.

-

Back at the cave everyone had woken up and was looking at the downpouring rain.

''Diego and Mia are in that,'' said Sid.

''Yep,'' said Manny.

''They are going to be in bad moods,'' said Sid.

''Yep,'' said Manny.

''Will they blame me?'' asked Sid.

''Yep,'' said Manny.

--

Review please. It's almost Christmas holidays. Yay :)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note : Thank you to whoever sent a review or likes my fanfic.

--

8. Ice breaking

Diego ran as fast as he could after Mia. He snarled angrily and heard Mia do the same. When they got to the cave all dripping wet and annoyed, the sabers both glared at Sid and shook themselves purposely showering the scared sloth with rain.

''Hey, don't you like water?'' asked Sid innocently. Mia snarled and said some rude words under her breath.

''You are just like Diego. He used to be afraid of water before I helped him get over it by teaching him how to swim,'' said Sid to Mia. Diego went bright red and whacked Sid roughly over the head knocking him out of the cave into the rain while Mia giggled. Sid yelped and ran back in glaring at Diego who glared back threatingly.

''Can you really swim?'' asked Mia interested.

''Yeah,'' said Diego. His swimming skills had improved a lot after saving Sid from drowning.

''We are going to get food because it's stopped raining,'' said Manny and Diego nodded.

''Yeah, bye lovebirds,'' whispered Sid as he passed Diego. Diego snarled but luckily Mia didn't seem to have heard.

''I have never met a saber that could swim. Actually I've never met a saber that hangs around with mammoths, possums and a sloth,'' said Mia.

''I think I'm the only one,'' said Diego.

''You're weird,'' said Mia smirking.

''Hey,'' said Diego not sure if she was being rude or not.

''Don't take that as an insult, I actually find your herd cool and very different,'' said Mia. Her stomach rumbled and she winced.

''I'm going hunting. Coming?''

''Sure,'' said Diego.

-

''Look, there is a hole there. Let's catch fish,'' said Mia. They started walking up to the hole when they heard cracking. They looked down and saw that the ice was breaking under their weight.

''Run,'' yelled Diego. They started running as fast as they could from the rapidly splitting ice. The ice cracked around them forcing them to turn right and left. They stopped when they saw a large gap.

Diego jumped and reached the end. He turned round and saw Mia starting to jump as well. As he walked away from the water he heard a yelp. He turned around quickly and saw Mia in the water struggling to get out of it. Diego ran up to her and grabbed her by her neck pulling her out.

''What happened? Are you okay,'' asked Diego a bit worried.

''Yeah,'' said Mia embarrassed that she had fell in,''I hate you,'' she added glaring at the water.

''Okay. You're fine,'' said Diego, ''I'll try and get some fish quickly.''

-

''Are you still hungry?'' he asked as he put the fish down in front of them. Mia shook herself sending water all over Diego who jumped backwards.

''Yes. Oops, sorry about that,'' said Mia and they started eating. Mia couldn't help wanting to look at Diego. She was starting to like him more than she should. Diego looked up at her smirking and she blushed smiling.

-

Later when they got to the cave they layed down bored. No one else was there. Diego watched Mia shivering. He started battling with himself wondering if he should go up to her or not. In the end Diego got up bravely and went and layed next to her, laying his head on her head.

''You looked cold,'' he said trying to sound calm even though he was really nervous.

''I'm feeling better now,'' said Mia,''Thanks.'' Mia got closer to Diego. She was beginning to like this.

''No problem,'' said Diego as he mentally congratulated himself.

-

''I'm sure Mia likes Diego,'' said Ellie reaching to get a leaf from a tree.

''Diego was staring at Mia for about two hours,'' said Sid who was laying down eating the things that fell out of the tree.

''They are probably too proud to say anything,'' said Ellie,''I'll talk to Mia.''

''And I'll try to convince Diego to say something,'' said Sid.

''Yeah right,'' said Manny rolling his eyes.

''I helped you,'' said Sid.

''Diego and I are different,'' said Manny.

''Yeah, Diego will be more complicated,'' said Sid.

''Especially if you keep on embarrassing him. I don't think he wanted Mia to know that he used to freak out when he got next to water,'' said Manny and Ellie nodded.

''Well in a relationship there can't be any secrets and besides, she didn't laugh. She was interested,'' said Sid.

''Okay Sid. I get your point,'' said Manny.

-

When Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and Sid arrived Mia and Diego were already asleep.

''Awwww. Look at tiger and his girlfriend,'' said Sid.

''Shhh you might wake them up,'' said Ellie.

''Look how cute they are together,'' said Ellie to Manny who smiled. It would be nice if things worked out for the two sabers.

''They look good together,'' agreed Manny.

''Just like us two,'' said Ellie looking at Manny lovingly.

''Yeah,'' said Manny locking trunks with her.

-

Diego woke up the next morning quite late. He lifted his head and looked around, except for him Manny and Sid were the only ones awake. He stretched, he had slept unusually well. He was about to get up when he saw Mia beside him. He smiled and licked her cheek. He heard Manny chuckling.

''Shut up,'' said Diego.

''I'm not saying anything,'' said Manny.

''You love her don't you,'' said Sid. Diego quickly checked if Mia was really asleep because if she had heard that, he would have died of embarrassment. Luckily she seemed to be in a deep sleep so Diego calmed down and tried to knock Sid's head off.

''I just like her as a friend,'' said Diego annoyed.

''You like Mia more than a friend,'' said Manny.

''I do not,'' said Diego stubbornly.

''Yes you do. I can tell,'' said Sid smugly.

''There is nothing happening between me and Mia,'' snarled Diego.

''Not yet but there will be,'' said Sid yawning,''I'm going back to sleep.''

''What are you smiling at?'' snarled Diego looking up at Manny.

''Calm down Diego,'' said Manny getting up and walking off leaving Diego growling very annoyed.

--

It's the last day of school lindo, bonito, fantastico.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Differences

Sid got up and went to eat. As he got closer to the field, he spotted Manny and Ellie. He slowed down as he got closer to them and listened curiously.

''I love you,'' said Ellie.

''I love you too,'' said Manny.

''I love you more,'' said Ellie.

''No, I love you more,'' said Manny. This was too much for Sid and he burst out laughing.

''Sid, what are you doing here?'' asked Ellie blushing. Manny looked at Sid furiously and walked up to him, picking him up.

''Hey lovebirds,'' said Sid hanging upside down. Manny threw Sid as far as he could.

Diego and Mia were walking out of the cave when Sid crashed into them. He might not be very big but at that moment he was flying very fast and he managed to knock them both away. When Diego opened his eyes, he realized he was on top of Mia in a very embarrassing position. Crash and Eddie chose that moment to check what was going on and they burst out laughing. Diego jumped off Mia quickly backing away from her.

''Sid pushed us,'' said Diego who was horrified.

''Me?'' said Sid innocently. Both sabers snarled and started chasing him.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Save me someone,'' yelled Sid as he tried to hide behind Ellie who had arrived at the cave with Manny.

''Diego stop chasing Sid and come and help me get some wood,'' said Manny even though he was still annoyed with Sid. Diego snarled at Sid as he passed him and walked off after Manny muttering curses under his breath.

-

Ellie looked at Mia raising her eyebrows. She could try and get the truth out of Mia now.

''What?'' asked Mia noticing that Ellie was looking at her.

''You like Diego, don't you?'' asked Ellie.

''No, I don't,'' said Mia taking a step backwards.

''Why are you blushing then?'' asked Ellie smiling.

''I do not like him that way,'' said Mia.

''I think he likes you,'' said Ellie. Mia's heart leaped but she pretended that the piece of information wasn't very interesting.

''So what,'' said Mia turning away.

''But do you like him?'' asked Ellie,''because you look like you do.'' Mia groaned and walked away ignoring Ellie.

''You can't hide from your feelings,'' said Ellie catching up with Mia.

-

''Can I come?'' called Sid as he ran up to Diego and Manny. They both shook their heads but Sid joined them anyway. This was an excellent opportunity to convince Diego that his soul mate must be Mia.

''So Diego,'' said Sid dramatically.

''What do you want?'' asked Diego still annoyed with him.

''If you like Mia you have to say so,'' said Sid getting straight to the point.

''I do not like her,'' said Diego turning his head away,''so leave me alone.''

''You do like her. Isn't it Manny?'' said Sid.

''You have spent a lot of time with her since she came,'' agreed Manny reasonably.

''She only just came. I'm only being polite,'' said Diego.

''Yeah right,'' said Sid.

''Sid just shut up and get along with your own life,'' snarled Diego turning around quickly and walking off.

-

''What's up with you?'' asked Diego that night while he and Mia were hunting.

''Nothing,'' said Mia. She was wondering if she really looked too eager when she was next to Diego but she couldn't tell him that. They continued silently until they reached a two way part of the forest.

''Let's go this way,'' said Mia pointing left.

''No, that way,'' said Diego stubbornly pointing right. He couldn't get too soft and do what Mia told him to do.

''What's your problem Diego?'' asked Mia noticing his annoyed tone.

''You are my problem,'' growled Diego.

''Then why are you sticking around,'' snarled Mia.

''I won't then,'' said Diego. They charged off in their separate directions muttering curses and insults at each other.

Diego growled furiously trying to ignore the voice inside him that was telling him that he had started that argument because he didn't want to get too close to Mia and not because she was bossing him around.

-

When they got back to the cave they layed down and glared at each other.

''Why are you looking at me?'' asked Diego his eyes narrowing.

''You wouldn't know if I was looking at you, if you weren't looking at me,'' said Mia getting up ready to fight but Ellie pushed her back to the ground with her trunk. Mia and Diego went silent giving each other the evil eye.

''What happened?'' asked Sid looking at them.

''Nothing,'' Mia and Diego said at the same time. They turned their heads and ignored each other, their eyes occasionally glancing at each other.

''They are mad for each other,'' whispered Sid to Manny and Ellie.

''No, I think they are mad at each other,'' said Ellie.

''Ellie, you have so much to learn,'' said Sid jumping on his rock.

-

Next morning Diego woke up early. The first thing he did was look at Mia. She was so beautiful he almost forgot that she had yelled at him last night. Mia woke up and saw Diego staring at her. She still looked annoyed with him.

''What's wrong with you?'' asked Diego even though he knew the reason.

''You took your bad mood out on me yesterday. I didn't mean to sound like you had to do what I told you. I was only suggesting,'' said Mia.

''Okay then...I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday,'' sighed Diego. How did she get him to apologize. This was not good for his image.

''I won't forgive you,'' said Mia but she was smiling. Diego grinned and got up to lie next to her. He licked her cheek and she snuggled in closer to him.

-

Manny woke up and looked at Ellie. He gently brushed a hair away from her face smiling.

''Yes, I love you lots,'' said Sid. Manny looked up wondering what the sloth was on about. Sid seemed to be talking in his sleep.

''Don't leave me. I have enough beauty for the both of us,'' shouted Sid kicking out.

''Sid, be quiet,'' said Manny looking around to see if anyone had woken up.

''Okay then, be like that,'' said Sid rolling over,''but deep inside I know what you are thinking and I agree.''

''Sid wake up,'' said Manny throwing a rock at Sid.

''Ahhhhh,'' yelled Sid jumping up.

''Shut up. Some of us are still sleeping,'' said Manny.

''Okay. It was an accident,'' said Sid rubbing his head where the rock had hit him,''You didn't have to throw a huge rock at me. That hurt.''

''It was a little rock and besides it was so you wouldn't wake everyone up,'' said Manny.

''Look at them,'' said Sid pointing to Mia and Diego who were sleeping peacefully. Sid crept up to the two sabers and patted Diego's head.

''Ahhhh,'' shouted Sid when Diego's eyes suddenly opened and Diego's paw suddenly tried to crush Sid's head.

''You little...oh it's you,'' said Diego when he recognized Sid.

''You were about to hurt me,'' said Sid gasping.

''I've told you not to wake me up like that,'' said Diego as if nothing had happened.

''It's true, he has told you,'' said Manny nodding his head,''If you don't mind me asking how did you get there?'' added Manny looking at Diego curiously. Diego didn't know what Manny was talking about until he remembered Mia.

--

Read and Review ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

10. True feelings

''Ah that...er...mind your business,'' said Diego glaring at his friends for no reason.

''Okay. No need to bite,'' said Manny.

''It's cute though,'' said Sid.

''What?'' asked Diego.

''You and Mia. I think it's cute,'' said Sid.

''It's not cute,'' muttered Diego turning away.

''So there is something between you,'' said Manny making Diego go red.

''I didn't mean that,'' snarled Diego as Manny and Sid chuckled.

-

Mia woke up and yawned sleepily. She noticed that Diego wasn't beside her and poked her head out of the cave to see if she could find him. He was right outside the cave looking elegantly bored.

''Mia, what are you looking at?'' asked Ellie appearing at her side,''Oh Diego.''

''Ellie,'' moaned Mia walking inside annoyed that Ellie had caught her.

''Will I have to make you tell him,'' said Ellie sitting down.

''Ellie,'' said Mia blushing looking over at Eddie and Crash who were hanging off their every words.

''Can you two please go and have breakfast,'' said Ellie to Crash and Eddie who groaned.

''And it looked as if it was getting good, '' whispered Eddie to Crash as they left.

The little possums walked out of the cave annoyed. As soon as they saw Diego, they looked at each other smiling evilly.

-

''What's happened now?'' moaned Ellie hearing an angry snarl and some screams from outside. Mia smiled thankfully as Crash and Eddie ran inside screaming. Diego jumped into the cave after them, looking very annoyed.

''Whoa,'' whispered Mia to herself noticing that Diego looked very handsome as he landed.

''Eddie, Crash what did you do this time?'' asked Ellie angrily.

''Nothing,'' they said innocently trying their best to hide from Diego who was smirking at them.

''Let's get some breakfast,'' called Manny from outside.

''Yeah, I'm hungry so hurry up. Manny said he won't leave without you guys,'' called Sid so everyone walked out of the cave. Crash and Eddie high-fived each other pleased that they had not been punished. The sabers looked at each other and shrugged following the rest.

At the field Sid kept on looking at Mia suggestively. Diego tried to ignore him but he couldn't ignore Mia so he walked up to her.

''Mia, are you bored yet?'' asked Diego.

''No, I'm okay,'' said Mia smiling. It went silent.

''Do you want to…um…walk around, '' suggested Mia.

''Yeah sure,'' said Diego.

''Where are they going? '' asked Sid as he noticed that the two sabers were walking off. He started heading in their direction but fortunately Ellie spotted him.

''Sid, don't you dare,'' warned Ellie and the sloth sighed.

-

''Do you like it more here?'' asked Mia. The silence was killing her.

''What do you mean?'' asked Diego.

''Do you prefer it in the south or the north?'' asked Mia.

''Er...the south,'' answered Diego.

''Why?'' asked Mia breaking the silence again.

''Er…there is better weather,'' said Diego.

''Yeah,'' agreed Mia as Diego mentally beat himself up for mentioning the weather.

''I think we should be heading back,'' said Mia.

''Good idea,'' said Diego thankfully.

-

When Diego got back he sat down and watched Mia chasing the possums. They had decided to pelt her with those little stones from those bamboo looking sticks and she hadn't liked it.

''You like her. Why don't you say anything,'' moaned Sid walking up to him. Obviously it was killing him.

''Don't know what you're talking about,'' said Diego turning his head still suffering from the fact that the most interesting thing he had said to Mia, was that the weather was good.

''Come on. You just went for a walk with her. That must mean something. You are even more obvious than Manny and I didn't think that was possible,'' said Sid.

''I'm going to hunt,'' said Diego to Manny ignoring Sid.

''Diego come back. Stop running away,'' said Sid as Diego walked off turning his back to Sid.

''Sid, if he doesn't want to hear you, he won't,'' said Manny.

''He is as difficult if not even difficulter than you,'' said Sid crossing his ams.

''Sid there is no such word as difficulter,'' said Manny, ''Diego will not admit anything until he is ready and then he will tell Mia how he feels, so just leave him for a bit,'' added Manny remembering how much of a pain Sid was when it was him and Ellie.

''But we have to help him. At the moment he is like a lost cub,'' moaned Sid.

''I know we should be there for him but I think that you have to be a bit more patient with him,'' said Manny. Sid sighed, he wasn't a very patient sloth.

-

''So...what happened with you and Diego?'' asked Ellie as Mia sat next to her after she had scared Crash and Eddie senseless.

''We just talked,'' answered Mia.

''About…?''

''Um...the weather,'' answered Mia.

''That is another sign that you like him and he likes you,'' said Ellie smiling at her friend.

''What?'' asked Mia confused.

''When anyone talks about things like the weather it means that they are too shy to say anything else,'' said Ellie smiling.

''Where do you get this stuff from?'' asked Mia looking at Ellie amazed.

''You do like him. I just know it,'' said Ellie ignoring Mia.

''Give it up because I don't,'' said Mia stubbornly.

''Why are tigers so difficult and always so proud,'' said Ellie.

''I'm not difficult or too proud,'' said Mia.'' I just don't like him that way. He is nice as a friend.''

''Okay,'' said Ellie defeated but she still didn't believe Mia.

-

''It's this way,'' called Sid as he and the twins lead the herd to a place where they said they saw lots of food.

''Do you think they know where they are going?'' whispered Mia to Diego.

''No, that's why I decided to come,'' he replied.

''Let's go back,'' said Manny.

''We are almost there,'' moaned Crash and Eddie. The ice below them suddenly began to crack and before they could even react and run they were all falling.

''Oww,'' wailed Sid, ''Manny you are squashing me.''

''Oh sorry.''

''Where are we?'' asked Eddie looking around scared.

''We are all going to die,'' wailed Crash hugging Eddie.

''Calm down,'' said Mia looking around. They seemed to be in a deep cave.

''Well, we can't climb back out for sure,'' said Ellie. One side of the cave was completely blocked but on the other side there was a tunnel.

''Do you think it is safe?'' asked Manny worriedly.

''Yes, at the moment,'' said Diego after checking it.

''Well, we should go,'' said Ellie walking through the tunnel,'' we don't have much choice anyway.''

''Okay,'' said Manny and they all walked and walked and walked.

''Manny can we have a break,'' moaned Sid.

''No and it's your fault we are lost here,'' said Manny.

''Awww come on let's rest,'' moaned Sid.

''Sid, I'm hungry and if you don't shut up I will eat you,'' snarled Diego and Sid yelped clutching his throat.

''Manny, I'm hungry,'' wailed Sid after a few minutes. Manny was about to hurt him when they reached a three way fork.

''Where should we go?'' asked Ellie.

''I don't know,'' answered Manny.

''Why don't three of us split up,'' said Mia.

''Then we will come back after a while,'' agreed Diego.

''Okay, Diego you will go left, Mia right and I'll go through the other one. If anyone sees something come back,'' said Manny.

-

Diego went left and looked around. There didn't seem to be any danger but if there was it would have caught him unawares because he was too busy thinking about Mia. She was nice but he knew that he would never have the guts to tell her his true feelings. He sighed, how could he have fallen in love so quickly with no warning.

Unknown to Diego in the right tunnel Mia was thinking about him. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she only heard the footsteps when they were really close to her. She crouched low and walked silently forward. She saw a shadow to her left and she jumped on its owner.

Diego's attacker was quick and he was suddenly on the floor looking up. He saw beautiful green eyes and realized it was actually Mia.

''Sorry. I thought you were someone else,'' whispered Mia still looking into his eyes.

''Forget it,'' said Diego and they both got up as if hypnotized. They continued looking at each other until they started nuzzling each other madly.

(Author's note : You know when two people who are madly in love stare into each other's eyes and then start kissing for no reason. Think about that but with two sabers.)

-

''Wha...'' said Manny as he heard some loud noises and then silence. He ran quickly and silently as possible only stopping when he saw what seemed to be a large space. There was one tunnel in front of him with light shining through.

''Good, the way out,'' he said to himself smiling. He turned around to leave when he saw something that made his jaw drop. In the corner of the large space Diego and Mia where very, very close. The two sabers seemed to be too much into the moment to notice him so Manny backed up silently and walked back to Ellie, Sid, Crash and Eddie.

-

''Where are they? I wonder if anything has happened,'' said Ellie pacing about worried.

''Calm down sis,'' said Eddie while Crash patted her head. They heard footsteps and all looked up.

''What happened?'' asked Sid as Manny appeared.

''All ways get to the same place,'' answered Manny.

''Where are Diego and Mia?'' asked Ellie.

''They should be coming,'' said Manny. He didn't mention what he saw because that was between the two sabers and not him.

-

Mia and Diego broke apart and looked at each other confused.

''I...er...think we should get going,'' said Diego embarrassed but pleased.

''Um...me too,'' said Mia. They walked away silently, amazed at what had just happened.

That means he loves me.

That means she loves me.

--

I know this went a bit bizarre but try and understand it please.

Read and Review :-)


	11. Chapter 11

11. Anger rules minds

''Finally. You took forever,'' moaned Sid as Diego and Mia appeared.

''Sorry, got lost,'' lied Mia.

''So, what way are we going?'' asked Ellie looking around.

''Doesn't make a difference,'' said Manny and the sabers both looked up confused.

''You're it,'' said Eddie hitting Crash and shooting off.

''Come back,'' yelled Crash and soon the little possums were playing around like usual.

''Slow down,'' called Ellie,''Did you see anything dangerous?'' she asked looking at Mia worriedly. Mia didn't answer.

''Mia,'' called Ellie waving her trunk in front of Mia's face.

''Yes,'' said Mia.

''What? What was it?'' asked Ellie panicking.

''I mean no,'' said Mia shaking her head.

''Mia, are you okay?'' asked Ellie noticing her friends strange behavior.

''I'm fine,'' said Mia.

''Okay,'' said Ellie shrugging but when she looked at Mia, she was looking at the ground smiling strangely.

-

''Did you meet up with Mia,'' asked Manny wondering if Diego would tell the truth. He couldn't hold it in much longer.

''Nope,'' said Diego coolly,'' Didn't see anyone.''

''Liar,'' said Manny and Diego almost choked.

''What do you mean?'' asked Diego trying not to sound like it mattered but failing. Manny just smiled knowingly and Diego snarled angrily. He hadn't even heard Manny coming which was unusual.

''What's wrong?'' asked Sid turning around.

''Nothing,'' said Diego quickly.

''You two looked so adorable though,'' said Manny and Diego groaned.

''Do not mention this to Sid,'' said Diego growling softly.

''I won't,'' said Manny reassuringly.

-

''Oh no,'' said Manny as everyone stopped and looked at the steep wall,'' I think we have to climb this. It's the only way out.''

''This will be hard,'' said Sid,''but there is light coming from there,'' he added pointing up.

''This is useless,'' said Eddie flipping over Crash only to whack into the wall and fall down.

''We can't climb up,'' said Crash trying to get higher but slipping and falling on top of Eddie squashing him,''Sorry.''

''I can't feel my arm,'' moaned Eddie.

''Let me throw you,'' said Ellie and she picked up her brothers and aimed.

''Whooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaa.''

''What do you see?'' asked Ellie as they heard two light thumps and some moans.

''Um...trees and...more trees,'' they heard Eddie say after a few minutes.

''It looks...a bit familiar,'' said Crash looking through the hole.

''That was a good idea Ellie,'' said Manny throwing Sid who screamed.

''Thank you,'' said Ellie smiling.

''Whoa,'' said Diego as Mia passed him, jumped onto the wall and started climbing up. Diego watched her and copied her.

''Ouch,'' said Diego as he slipped, hung on with his claws and struggled up,''I hate this.''

''This will get bad,'' said Sid looking down at Manny and Ellie.

''Oh,'' said Ellie as she fell down,''That hurt.''

-

''A little higher,'' said Ellie as she stood on Manny,''Got it,'' she said as she managed to reach out and pull herself up.

''I don't think this is a good idea,'' said Manny as Ellie reached over to him.

''What do you suggest?'' asked Ellie and Manny groaned and accepted her help.

-

''Okay, I'm stuck,'' moaned Manny as he struggled to move.

''I knew you would be too fat,'' said Sid and Manny glared at him.

''Sid, shut up,'' said Manny as Ellie tried to pull him out.

''You need to go on a diet,'' said Sid. Manny squeezed himself out and sat on Sid.

''Do not mention diets to Ellie,'' whispered Manny annoyed.

''Sid, I suggest you say sorry,'' said Diego as Mia giggled.

''I'm sorry,'' moaned Sid and Manny got off the poor sloth.

''I can't feel my arms or legs,'' moaned Sid but everyone ignored him.

''Does anyone except Crash and Eddie recognize this?'' asked Manny looking around.

''I've been there,'' said Diego pointing his paw. He was pointing to what seemed to be a forest with huge, nearly falling trees and creepy sounds.

''I think you should check it out first then,'' said Crash and Eddie nodded scared.

''Mia will go with you,'' said Sid pushing Mia towards Diego.

''Whatever,'' said Diego and he took off. As he got further he heard Mia telling him to slow down but he ignored her.

''Diego, what's wrong with you?'' asked Mia annoyed as he finally stopped to sniff the ground.

''What have I done?'' asked Diego not looking at her.

''I told you to slow down,'' said Mia.

''I didn't hear and besides I was busy doing what Manny wants us to do,'' said Diego turning towards her.

''You are such a jerk,'' said Mia walking off.

''What did I do wrong?'' asked Diego making Mia stop and turn around to face him.

''You start off being all nice and then you don't even listen to me. What's up with that,'' growled Mia.

''You are making a big deal out of nothing,'' snarled Diego. Mia was not satisfied with his answer and continued walking.

''Get out of my face,'' shouted Mia as Diego blocked her path.

''You'd better be careful with what you say to me,'' warned Diego. Mia slapped his face and ran. Diego snarled furiously but decided not to go after her.

-

''I recognize this tree,'' said Eddie. The rest of the herd was still waiting for the sabers to get back.

''Yeah that's where that mad saber-toothed squirrel tried to kill us after we grabbed his nuts,'' said Crash happily suddenly remembering why he recognized the place.

''We are close to the cave,'' cheered Crash and Eddie jumping up and down and hugging each other.

''What?'' asked Sid confused. He shrugged and turned around to Manny and Ellie.

''It's so nice that Mia and Diego are getting along,'' said Sid. Just then Mia appeared at his side looking furious. They all looked up at her shocked.

''We were going the right way,'' she told them and then she ran away leaving the rest all staring.

''Manny, I'm going ahead to check if she is alright,'' said Ellie rushing after Mia.

''Let's wait for Diego,'' said Manny to the others but they didn't have to wait long because Diego jumped from behind a bush.

''What happened to you?'' asked Crash looking at the blood on Diego's face. He had three deep cuts across his cheek.

''Nothing, I'm fine. Has she been here?'' asked Diego looking at Manny.

''If you mean Mia yes. She has already gone ahead with Ellie,'' said Manny.

''Good, '' said Diego turning around.

''Should we follow him?'' asked Crash and Manny nodded.

''Did you see that?'' said Crash looking at Eddie.

''Yeah. We'd better not annoy tiger today,'' said Eddie sighing.

''We can wait until tomorrow,'' said Crash patting Eddie's back.

-

''We have to do something. I can't believe they broke up,'' said Sid shocked. He looked up at Manny who sighed.

''Well, technically they weren't in a relationship so they couldn't have broken up,'' said Manny.

''What?'' asked Sid confused.

''Okay, let's talk to Diego,'' said Manny trying to catch up with the saber.

''Okay,'' said Sid waddling as fast as he could after Manny.

''Let me talk,'' said Manny and Sid nodded.

''Diego, please don't leave Mia,'' said Sid as soon as he got up to Diego. Manny groaned.

''It's none of your business what happens or does not happen between Mia and me,'' said Diego not even looking up.

''Just say sorry,'' pleaded Sid ignoring what Diego had just said.

''Why should I say sorry when I didn't even do anything wrong,'' said Diego looking up.

''That cut is deep,'' gasped Sid looking closely at Diego's face.

''Did she do that?'' asked Manny. Diego ignored him.

''Wow, she must really be angry,'' said Sid going slightly green from looking at all the blood. Diego heard and snarled speeding up.

-

''Mia,'' called Ellie. Mia didn't answer but slowed down.

''What happened?'' asked Ellie looking at Mia worriedly.

''Nothing. I'm fine,'' said Mia turning away. Ellie nodded and kept quiet.

''I'll get him,'' snarled Mia to herself.

--

Oh oh I've created a monster. Read and Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Admit it

''We aren't going to ddddddiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee, I'm gonna llllllllliiivvvvvveeeeeeee,'' sang Sid loudly.

''Sid shut up or I'll drop you,'' said Manny and the sloth immediately stopped singing,''Can you see where Ellie is?'' asked Manny looking up at the possums that were on a tree.

''Yes,'' said Crash nodding,''She is with Mia.''

''Can you see Diego?'' asked Manny. They hadn't seen Diego for a while and he was getting worried about his friend.

''Yeah, he is catching up with them,'' said Eddie.

-

''We are finally here,'' said Ellie smiling. Mia nodded but she didn't feel any better.

''Mia, don't get upset please,'' said Ellie.

''I'm not upset,'' said Mia faking a smile but Ellie wasn't convinced. She looked up and saw Diego.

''Where is Manny?'' asked Ellie walking up to Diego who shrugged.

''He is probably arriving,'' answered Diego starting to head to the cave.

''Diego,'' called Ellie making him turn around.

''Just…calm down a little, okay?'' said Ellie looking at him worried.

''Okay,'' said Diego and Ellie patted him on his head.

Diego sighed and continued walking to the cave. When he saw Mia sitting there he felt a sudden feeling he couldn't explain. He snarled and Mia got up glaring at him.

-

''Ellie,'' called Manny as soon as he saw her.

''Are you all okay?'' asked Ellie rushing up to them.

''Argghhh…Ellie we are fine,'' gasped Eddie as his sister hugged him.

''How is...'' started Manny but he was interrupted by some loud snarling. They all ran to the cave.

''Whoa,'' said Ellie covering her brother's eyes. Diego and Mia seemed to be in a violent battle.

''What do you do to get some politeness out of a girl?'' asked Diego sarcastically to Mia after he bit her. She growled in pain.

''If you want a girl to be nice, you have to be nice to her,'' said Mia scratching Diego making him back up.

''Even if the girl is a ...''

''Stop,'' said Manny interrupting Diego. The sabers both looked up surprised and then walked out of the cave.

''Should we follow them?'' asked Ellie and Manny shook his head.

''No, just leave them,'' he said sadly.

-

Mia jumped over the rocks angrily.

''Who does he think he is?'' she said as she sat down under a tree.

''Stupid idiot,'' she muttered as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Why do I have to love him?'' she asked herself sadly.

-

''What did I do wrong?'' asked Diego to no one. He went quiet and stormed around furiously.

''Diego, calm down, '' he told himself.

''Wha…'' he said when he heard some crying. He looked around and walked up to the noise.

''It can't be Mia,'' said Diego as he looked from behind a tree and saw Mia there, sobbing her heart out with her head bowed. He winced feeling really guilty. It was his fault she was upset. Mia wouldn't cry about anything, she was tough like him.

''Mia,'' he called quietly, his anger all gone. She looked up quickly.

''Why are you crying?'' asked Diego though he already knew the reason.

''Why do you think?'' asked Mia turning away, trying to stop crying.

''I'm sorry,'' said Diego edging closer now he knew that she wasn't going to attack him.

''Why should I believe you? You hate me,'' said Mia sadly.

''I don't hate you,'' said Diego. Mia looked up noticing the shock in his voice.

''Why should I believe you?'' repeated Mia. Diego hesitated.

''Because...because I…I…I-I love you,'' muttered Diego looking straight into her eyes to show he was serious. Mia got up. Diego backed off nervously as she got closer to sit next to him.

''Really?'' she asked and Diego nodded, losing his voice.

''I love you too,'' she said smiling slightly and licking his cheek.

-

''Okay, no new injuries,'' said Sid as Diego walked into the cave.

''What?'' asked Diego. He had a strange look on his face.

''Did you kill her?'' gasped Sid backing off.

''Of course I didn't,'' said Diego rolling his eyes.

''I told you he wouldn't,'' said Sid turning to the possums who looked at Diego smiling innocently. Diego raised his eyebrows.

''So you owe me...how much?'' asked Sid looking at the possums who glanced at each other.

''I would never kill her,'' said Diego shaking his head as the possums scurried past him with Sid at their tails.

''That's good,'' said Manny calmly.

''I knew you would make up,'' said Sid walking back into the cave tired after all the running.

''Who said we made up?'' asked Diego looking at his paws.

''I just know,'' said Sid sitting down.

''How?'' asked Diego just to annoy the sloth. Sid opened his mouth to answer but then shut it, not knowing what to say.

''You love her,'' answered Manny simply and Sid nodded.

''I was going to say that.''

''Yeah, I suppose that is a very good reason,'' said Diego ignoring Sid.

''Finally, you admit you love her,'' said Manny smiling and Sid hugged Diego who yelped in pain.

''Ow…get off me Sid,'' moaned Diego.

-

''That's great,'' said Ellie happily.

''I know,'' said Mia going starry eyed.

''I'm so happy for you,'' said Ellie and Mia beamed.

''Great, they are talking about love and stuff,'' said Eddie sarcastically.

''That's disgusting,'' said Crash scrunching up his face.

''You two are so childish, '' said Ellie shaking her head.

-

''Diego, do you want to go hunting?'' asked Mia popping her head through the cave. Diego smiled.

''Sure,'' he said getting up and leaving.

''He ditched us,'' said Sid wiping away a tear,''I'm so proud. ''

-

''Good night Crash, Eddie,'' said Ellie.

''Good night,'' they chorused.

''Good night,'' said Manny to Ellie as she laid down next to him.

''I love you,'' said Ellie as they locked trunks.

''I love you too,'' said Manny smiling.

-

Next morning Diego woke up and licked Mia's nose. She looked up at him smiling.

''Hey beautiful,'' he said. They both went and drank from the waterhole. Diego looked at Mia silently.

''You know when I said I love you I meant it?'' asked Diego suddenly. Mia smiled at him.

''Yeah, I know and I love you too,'' answered Mia and they nuzzled each other.

-

''Look,'' whispered Eddie jumping from behind a tree and rolling until he was hiding behind a bush.

''This is great,'' said Crash following his brother.

''All we need is popcorn,'' said Eddie and they watched the two sabers, trying not to make any noise.

''I wonder if they will be like Ellie and Manny,'' said Eddie.

''That would be fun,'' said Crash and they began to laugh.

-

''Did you hear that?'' asked Mia turning her head.

''What?'' asked Diego a bit dazed.

''That noise,'' replied Mia looking around.

''It's Crash and Eddie. I'll kill them,'' snarled Diego getting all hot.

''We have been spotted. Run for your lives,'' yelled Crash and the possums ran away screaming.

''I can't be bothered to chase them. Do you want to go for a walk?'' asked Mia.

''Yes,'' answered Diego smiling.

--

Read and Review please.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Mystery illness

''Look. There are some other sabers, be careful,'' said Diego looking back at Mia who nodded. One of the sabers turned around and spotted Mia. He called out to her. Diego twitched but ignored him.

''Hey gorgeous,'' shouted one of the sabers. Diego whipped around and glared at them.

''Back off.''

''We weren't talking to you,'' one of them said getting up. He was bigger than Diego but Diego didn't back down.

''You are now,'' said Diego. The other tiger's got up menacingly.

''Why are you with this wimp?'' asked one of the sabers looking at Mia and smirking stupidly. Mia snarled angrily. She was the only one there allowed to insult Diego.

''You know you want me,'' said the saber that seemed to be the leader. He was the only one in his pack that wasn't drooling.

''Yeah right. When I've got someone like Diego,'' said Mia. Diego smirked and the saber snarled furiously.

''Shut up. I could beat up your boyfriend any day.''

''When you are done with her can I take her?'' asked a saber looking at his leader eagerly.

Diego lost his temper and ran forward jumping on the saber knocking him into his friend. They jumped up ready to fight.

''Grab them!'' shouted the leader. The two closest to Diego attacked him. Diego slammed one of them on the ground while Mia knocked the other one into a tree. Diego scratched the leader's face. He snarled at Diego and spat in his eyes. Diego backed up momentarily blinded.

''Grr,'' snarled Diego in pain as the leader bit him. Mia pushed him off Diego and knocked him away. Diego shook his head getting up slowly, he looked up and saw the leader trying to jump on Mia, Diego ran forward and crashed into him. The leader coughed up blood and laid still. Diego stood there panting and looked at the sabers who ran off realizing that their leader was unconscious.

''Are you okay?'' asked Mia looking at Diego.

''Yes, you?'' asked Diego.

''I'm fine,'' said Mia.

-

''What happened?'' asked Ellie when Mia and Diego limped into the cave.

''Small fight,'' said Mia wincing as she sat down.

''They were the ones who started it,'' said Diego defensively as Manny rolled his eyes.

''What did they do?'' asked Sid curious.

''They were hitting on me,'' answered Mia and Diego snarled annoyed.

''If I wasn't still getting over our fight, I would have killed them,'' said Diego to Mia.

''So you got jealous,'' said Sid to Diego.

''I was not jealous,'' said Diego. He rested his head on his paws.

''I think it's incredibly romantic that Diego fought to protect Mia,'' said Ellie and Mia nodded.

''Diego being romantic?'' said Eddie looking at Crash.

''Interesting,'' said Crash and they burst into laughter.

''Guess what Crash and Eddie were doing today,'' said Diego lifting his head slowly and smirking at the possums who shook their heads gasping.

''What?'' asked Ellie looking at her brothers who gulped.

''Spying on Diego and me,'' answered Mia still annoyed about it.

''They did what?'' said Ellie shocked and the possums winced knowing that they would be in trouble. Diego and Mia smirked happy for the chance of revenge.

''If you do that again you will be in big trouble,'' said Ellie angrily.

''Okay,'' said Crash and Eddie nodding frantically.

-

Manny woke up and yawned tired. He looked around and saw Diego sitting down at the entrance of the cave looking at the sky.

''What's up?'' asked Manny and Diego turned around.

''Nothing,'' said Diego.

''You are thinking about Mia aren't you?'' asked Manny sitting next to him.

''How did you… I mean no,'' said Diego coughing and turning around so Manny could not see his face.

''I think you should consider it. Have you?'' asked Manny.

''Of course I've considered it. I love her but what if she says no,'' said Diego.

''Is she worth it?'' asked Manny.

''Yes,'' said Diego definitely.

''Then go for it,'' said Manny,''You were always telling me that.''

-

''Diego what's the matter?'' asked Mia looking at Diego worriedly. He had been quiet all day.

''Come,'' said Diego walking away from the others.

''Sure,'' said Mia following him curiously.

Diego took a deep breath. He wasn't going to be all romantic and from the heart. He would just ask the question. She was worth it. He turned to Mia and took a deep breath.

''Will-you-be-my-mate?'' he asked quickly.

''Of course. I love you Diego,'' said Mia happily and they nuzzled each other.

''This is the best day of my life,'' said Mia almost in tears.

''Mine too,'' said Diego smiling trying his best not to cry himself.

-

Mia ran up to Ellie.

''What happened?'' asked Ellie when she saw Mia's face properly.

''Diego asked me to be his mate.''

''That's great,'' said Ellie happy for her friend.

''What happened,'' asked Crash who jumped on Ellie with Eddie behind him.

''Yeah, why are you so happy. Are we going to own the world?'' asked Eddie.

''No, Diego asked Mia to be his mate,'' said Ellie and Mia beamed.

''Congratulations,'' said the twins trying their best to be polite.

''So how was it like?'' asked Ellie sitting down looking at her friend excitedly.

-

''What's up buddy?'' asked Sid as Diego suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat beside him.

''Yeah,'' said Diego whose mind was obviously elsewhere.

''Manny. What's wrong with Diego?'' asked Sid now worried about his friend.

''What happened?'' asked Manny curiously.

''I asked Mia to be my mate and she said yes,'' answered Diego who was obviously still in a state of shock. Sid shrieked and started dancing around singing 'love is in the air' and Manny smiled happy for his friend.

-

''Oww,'' said Ellie. She was watching Eddie and Crash play and making sure that they did not get into trouble.

''What's wrong?'' asked Mia who was keeping her company.

''I'm fine,'' said Ellie grunting in pain. Mia looked up at her.

''What's wrong?'' repeated Mia worriedly.

''I'm just in a bit of pain. It's probably nothing, I'm feeling better already,'' lied Ellie smiling.

-

Later that day Ellie was feeling worse and Mia was getting more worried.

''Tell Manny and you can go to the doctor together,'' said Mia.

''I don't want to worry him,'' said Ellie shaking her head.

''He will realize you're sick,'' warned Mia.

''He won't,'' said Ellie.

-

''What's wrong Ellie?'' asked Manny as soon as he saw her.

''Ellie, tell him,'' whispered Mia.

''I'm just in a bit of pain,'' said Ellie,''It's nothing.''

''Diego,'' called Manny. Diego poked his head out of the cave.

''Yeah.''

''Ellie and I are going to the doctor's,'' said Manny and Diego nodded. Ellie groaned and soon she and Manny were at the doctor's in the waiting line.

--

Read and Review. I wonder what's wrong with Ellie?


	14. Chapter 14

14. Good news?

''I hope everything is okay,'' said Sid sitting down. The possums nodded.

''Yeah,'' said Mia weakly. She suddenly felt a bit ill. She got up and walked out of the cave.

''Did any of you notice something strange about Mia just now?'' asked Diego looking around. Sid, Crash and Eddie shook their heads. Diego got up and went after Mia.

''What's wrong?'' asked Diego when he saw Mia sitting down with her head bowed and cursing.

''I'm fine,'' said Mia looking up and managing a smile. Diego walked up to her and licked her cheek.

''You must have the same thing that Ellie has,'' sighed Diego.''Let's go to the doctor's.''

''No, I'm fine,'' said Mia stubbornly looking away.

''Please come. Imagine if you got worse, what would I do without you,'' moaned Diego. He looked really worried.

''Okay then, I'll go,'' groaned Mia and Diego smiled.

-

''Look, it's our turn,'' said Manny to Ellie. They went in to find a youngish mammoth doctor. He turned around as he heard them come in and smiled at them.

''I'm Manny and this is Ellie my mate,'' said Manny.

''I'm Doctor Burke. What's wrong?'' the Doctor asked motioning them to sit down.

''Ellie, go on,'' said Manny looking at Ellie.

-

Diego and Mia were also at the doctor's. It got to their turn and they went in. There was an old saber sitting down with his back turned to them.

''I am Doctor Hale,'' said the old saber turning around slowly to face them.

''I'm Diego and this is my mate Mia,'' said Diego.

''What is wrong?'' asked Dr Hale. Diego looked at Mia pleadingly and she sighed.

''My stomach is hurting,'' answered Mia.

''Where?''

''Here.'' Doctor Hale looked at Mia carefully and poked her stomach with his paw. Mia snarled and batted him away roughly.

''Mia!'' said Diego. ''I'm so sorry.''

''No, I am glad she done that. It only proved my suspicions.''

''What's wrong with me?'' asked Mia politely trying to make up for her bad behavior.

''Nothing is wrong.''

''So why is she in pain?'' asked Diego confused.

''She is pregnant,'' answered Doctor Hale smiling. Mia burst into tears of happiness and Diego froze.

-

Manny was in shock. Had Doctor Burke really just said that? Ellie turned to him smiling.

''We are going to have a baby,'' she said tearfully.

''Ellie, I'm so happy,'' said Manny. They thanked Doctor Burke and Manny started to head out.

''Sorry for hitting you,'' Ellie said apologetically to Doctor Burke before she left.

''Forget it,'' said the young doctor smiling, a visible bruise appearing over his left eye.

-

''I can't believe I'm pregnant,'' said Mia happily as she and Diego were heading back to the cave.

''I can't believe it either,'' said Diego. His eyes welled up with tears.

''This is wonderful. I've always…Diego are you crying?'' asked Mia stopping and looking at Diego.

''I'm just happy,'' muttered Diego looking down and Mia licked his cheek. She had never seen him get this emotional.

-

''Are you okay?'' asked Sid when he saw Manny and Ellie. Ellie looked as if she was about to burst with excitement and Manny looked shocked but pleased.

''Ellie's pregnant,'' said Manny. They all gasped. Before anyone could say anything, Diego and Mia walked in. They were wearing similar expressions to Manny and Ellie.

''Ellie is pregnant. Are you?'' asked Sid looking at Mia. Mia nodded.

''That's great,'' said Ellie and she and Mia began to talk excitedly. Sid, Crash and Eddie started cheering and Manny and Diego congratulated each other.

''That's so cool. I love babies,'' said Sid clapping.

''Yeah, we will be able to play with them,'' said Eddie grinning.

''And teach them stuff like mud slinging and dung rolling,'' said Crash excited.

-

(Months later two hours after mammoths/cubs were born.)

Diego looked down at his cubs. The oldest was a girl, then a boy, then a girl again. Mia was gazing fondly at them. The cubs were identical and even Mia and Diego could hardly tell the difference.

-

''What should we call them?'' asked Manny who still hadn't decided on any names yet. The oldest was a girl and the youngest was a boy. The girl took after Ellie and the boy took after Manny. They both had red fur and brown eyes.

''Ahem,'' said Crash as he and Eddie appeared behind Manny's leg.

''What?'' asked Manny.

''Tell him sis,'' said Eddie. Ellie signed.

''I promised my brothers I'd let them name my children,'' said Ellie quickly.

''What!'' said Manny almost fainting.

--

I know that mammoth's pregnancies last longer than sabers but I decided to overlook that. Sorry. Anyways read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

15. New life

''It was before I even met you,'' said Ellie locking trunks with Manny, he smiled and didn't make a fuss.

''I like the name Dungus,'' said Crash and Eddie nodded his head in approval.

''Muddin is a good name too,'' said Eddie,'' it reminds me of mud.''

''Could you choose more...um...normal names?'' asked Ellie as Manny groaned in disbelief.

''Why don't we name them after our pet rocks,'' said Eddie and Crash nodded,''What were they called again?'' Manny winced not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

''Amanda and Benjamin,'' answered Crash.

''Oh yeah, I remember now,'' said Eddie.

''Amanda Rosemary,'' said Manny thoughtfully, ''I like it.''

''Benjamin...'' started Ellie but she was interrupted by Sid.

''Sidney Jr,'' begged Sid,''Please, please, please, please, please, please.'' Manny sighed.

''Okay,'' said Manny, ''Benjamin Sidney Jr.''

''I knew this day would come, '' cheered Sid hugging Manny's leg tightly.

-

''Ellie's oldest kid is called Amanda Rosemary and the youngest is called Benjamin Sidney Jr. We helped name them,'' said Crash as he and Eddie walked up to Diego and Mia.

''Benjamin Sidney Jr,'' repeated Diego surprised,'' I bet that's your wish come true Sid,'' said Diego looking at the sloth who was still glued to Manny.

''What are your ones called?'' asked Eddie.

''She is called Riley Catia Lilian...'' started Mia pointing to the oldest cub who was sleeping soundly.

''...the boy is called Alexis Maximus Dylan...'' continued Diego.

''...and the youngest is Katelin Allisa Jasmine,'' finished Mia.

''Who is this one?'' asked Sid walking up to them, after Manny had managed to shake him off, and picking up carefully one of the cubs.

''That is Katie,'' answered Mia proudly.

''She is so sweet,'' said Sid. ''I love babies, they are so adorable.''

Diego looked at his cubs and felt happier than ever. He glanced at Mia who looked really proud. That day was a very exciting one and nothing could ruin it.

-

In the middle of the night a little cub crying could be heard.

''Wake up Mia,'' Diego whispered loudly into his mate's ear but Mia refused to wake up.

''Come on,'' said Diego desperately.

''Please wake up Mia,'' begged Diego nudging the side of her face.

''Mia, come on,'' said Diego licking her cheek. Diego gave up and looked at the cub nervously. He tried to make her stop crying but had no success.

''What are you doing?'' asked Ellie who was watching him amused.

''Trying to make it stop,'' answered Diego.

''You don't know what you are doing. Do you?'' asked Ellie.

''I do,'' said Diego stubbornly. A few seconds passed.

''How do we stop her?'' asked Diego embarrassed at his lack of information.

''Just comfort her. Children are easy to understand. If they cry just check why they are crying and fix that. Do you know what I'm talking about?'' asked Ellie.

''Yes,'' lied Diego. Luckily for Diego, with Ellie's help, Riley stopped crying and silence filled the cave again. Diego yawned and went back to sleep. A sleep with no more interruptions.

-

Or so he thought. He lifted his head up slowly and looked around. He was about to get up when Mia came to his rescue and Diego lowered himself to the ground slowly. The sound of crying stopped and he felt Mia lay next to him. She licked his ear.

''Tomorrow morning we are getting up early Diego. You'd better get some rest,'' she said before she laid her head on her paws and shut her eyes.

''Yeah,'' said Diego not really paying attention and he fell asleep straight away.

-

Next morning Mia was woken up by Ellie. She yawned and stretched getting up slowly.

''Could you please wake up Diego while I get the rest,'' said Ellie and Mia looked at Diego. He had Alex and Katie on his side and Riley on his back. He looked cute.

''Diego, wake up,'' said Mia nudging him.

''What?'' he asked without opening his eyes.

''You have to get up sleepyhead,'' said Mia.

''Why don't I stay here with the kids, it would be easier for you,'' said Diego hopefully.

''Okay,'' said Mia smiling a little.

-

''Where is Diego?'' asked Ellie.

''He said he would stay and take care of the kids,'' answered Mia.

''Manny's staying as well, he used the same excuse,'' said Ellie.

''Can we stay then?'' asked Eddie yawning.

''Please,'' begged Crash who was leaning on Eddie.

''Crash and Eddie are staying as well now,'' said Ellie and her brother's ran back to their tree.

''They looked really tired,'' said Sid stating the obvious.

''Aren't you?'' asked Mia raising her eyebrows at the sloth.

''Not today, today I'm just hungry,'' said Sid patting his stomach.

-

Diego woke up and looked around, he saw Manny sleeping with Mandy and Ben next to him and Crash and Eddie in a nearby tree. Diego got up putting Riley on the ground and edged the cubs closer to Manny. He stretched and walked off to have breakfast.

-

Manny woke up and yawned tired. He looked around and saw Diego running up to him as if to hide the fact that he had left Manny babysitting.

''You left me alone with them, didn't you?'' asked Manny furiously.

''I went to have breakfast and actually Crash and Eddie are here,'' said Diego pointing to the tree which the possums were hanging off.

''Well now I'm going to eat my breakfast,'' said Manny about to walk off.

''Manny you can't,'' said Diego blocking his path.

''Why?'' asked Manny raising his eyebrows.

''Do you really trust me with your kids, I might lose one,'' said Diego.

''They can't even walk and I do trust you,'' said Manny. Diego should have been flattered but that was his plan backfiring.

''Don't leave me,'' moaned Diego desperately trying not to let Manny leave.

''Okay then but I'm still hungry,'' sighed Manny. They heard some rustling from behind a bush and then their savior came, chewing on a flower.

''Hey Sid,'' said Diego.

''I have never been so happy to see you,'' said Manny smiling.

''Why?'' asked Sid confused.

''Nothing. Why are you here?'' asked Diego curiously.

''Mia and Ellie told me to come and help you,'' answered Sid.

''I can't believe that they think we can't take care of the kids,'' said Diego a little insulted.

''I know more about children then you,'' said Manny to Sid.

''Well I'll go then,'' said Sid starting to walk off.

''Don't,'' said Manny and Diego at the same time.

''Okay,'' said Sid turning back to them and smiling smugly,'' I'll take care off them for a bit while you two get some wood for a fire. I'm freezing.''

''I'm not sure,'' said Manny worriedly.

''If anything happens to them I will hurt you,'' snarled Diego. Crash and Eddie had woken up and were listening to the conversation.

''Do you want to stay here?''asked Sid even though he knew the answer. Diego and Manny went silent.

''Well do you?'' asked Crash jumping off the tree and landing next to Diego.

''Do you hmm?'' said Eddie jumping on Manny's head.

''If anything happens...well...you don't want to know,'' warned Diego and he started walking off with Manny behind him.

--

This sounds bad, worse than bad, worse than the baddest bad. Anyways read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note : Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

--

16. Where are they?

''Do you think that we should go back?'' asked Diego looking up at Manny.

''Calm down,'' said Manny,''I've never seen you this worried.''

''I left my cubs with Sid, Crash and Eddie,'' said Diego slowly as if he had only just understood what happened. Manny dropped the wood he was carrying with a bang and groaned at his own stupidity. He looked at Diego and they started running back.

-

Sid was watching the kids when suddenly he got really tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

''Have…to…stay…awake,'' he muttered to himself before his eyes closed and he began to snore loudly.

-

''Wha...'' said Sid as he jumped up. He looked around and his eyes widened.

''Where are they?'' asked Sid to Crash and Eddie who were running around playing.

''Who?'' asked the possums confused.

''The kids,'' answered Sid hoping that he would wake up and find out that it was all a nightmare.

''Eddie was watching them,'' said Crash pointing to Eddie.

''I thought you were watching them,'' said Eddie looking at Crash. They both gasped.

''Diego and Manny are going to kill us,'' wailed Sid.

''Goodbye Crash,'' said Eddie.

''Goodbye Eddie,'' said Crash and they hugged each other and began to cry uncontrollably.

''Where are they?'' whimpered Sid to himself as he picked up a rock and looked under it. He looked up and pointed far off.

''Let's go that way.''

-

When Diego and Manny got to the cave, nobody was there.

''Where are they?'' asked Manny looking around worriedly.

''How am I supposed to know,'' snapped Diego.

''Don't take your anger out on me,'' said Manny.

''Sorry,'' said Diego who looked nervous,''I just hope nothing happens to them.''

''Me too, where are you going?'' asked Manny as Diego walked up to the cave after hearing a faint sound coming from inside it.

''WHY ME?'' Diego looked up quickly.

''Isn't that Sid?'' asked Manny and he ran in the direction of the yell. Diego turned around and followed him.

-

''I can't find them,'' moaned Sid picking up a leaf and looking under it. He banged his head on a tree and yelled.

''I don't want to die yet,'' wailed Crash.

''Me neither,'' whimpered Eddie.

''We will be okay, we just have to go that way or this way or maybe that way, I think,'' said Sid confused. He went silent.

''Come on, let's go,'' said Sid shaking his head and they walked off further, looking around.

-

''Oh no, Oh no,'' panicked Manny skidding to a halt.

''Calm down. Sid was just here,'' said Diego and he pointed to the ground,''Look, his footprints.''

''Where does he think he is going?'' asked Manny and Diego shrugged.

''All I know is that they are going in this direction. I can smell Sid,'' said Diego and they carried on walking.

-

''I'm lost,'' said Crash and he fell into a hole.

''Yeah. Where are we?'' asked Eddie reaching down to help Crash. Sid looked around and froze pointing up with his mouth hanging open.

''What?'' asked Crash and Eddie at the same time. They turned around and saw Diego and Manny standing infront of them.

''Where are they?'' asked Manny panting as Sid fainted.

''Who?'' asked Crash trying to confuse him. It didn't work.

''It was Crash's fault,'' shouted Eddie from up a tree as Diego jumped, trying to reach him.

''It was Eddie's fault,'' yelled Crash dodging Manny's trunk that was flying at him with an incredible speed. They both looked at each other and pointed to Sid's unconscious form.

''It was his fault,'' they yelped. Diego jumped down from the tree and walked to Sid. He shook Sid roughly.

''Wha...'' said Sid cross-eyed.

''Where are they?'' asked Diego.

''I don't know, someone took them,'' said Sid and Diego grabbed his neck.

''I'm going to kill you. I can't believe it. Imagine what could happen to them,'' said Diego strangling Sid so hard that he might die.

''Let's just look for them, Diego let go of Sid,'' said Manny trying to calm Diego,''Trust me if anything happens to them, I will beat you up with a tree,'' added Manny menacingly.

''Well you were supposed to be taking care of them,'' said Crash.

''Yes you were responsible,'' said Eddie.

''You shouldn't have left us,'' said Sid as Manny and Diego winced.

''Let's just look for them,'' said Diego.

''Yeah,'' said Manny,''we have already wasted enough time.''

''MANDY, ALEX, KATIE, BENNY, RILEY,'' yelled Sid, Crash, Eddie and Manny at the top of their lungs while Diego sniffed the ground.

-

''I think we should be heading back,'' said Mia looking up at Ellie.

''Yeah, even though when we arrive, they will probably still be sleeping,'' said Ellie picking a leaf from a high branch and eating it.

''The kids are no problem,'' said Mia nodding her head.

-

Diego, Crash, Sid, Eddie and Manny somehow got back to the cave under Diego's instructions.

''Why are we here again?'' asked Manny looking at Diego surprised. Diego's directions were never wrong.

''I don't know,'' said Diego confused.

''Stop panicking,'' said Sid.

Diego heard some footsteps and turned around, he froze. Manny heard Sid, Crash and Eddie whimper and he followed their gaze. It was Ellie and Mia back from their trip.

''We are doomed,'' said the possums as Sid started hyperventilating.

-

Mia and Ellie walked up to them smiling.

''Did you have a good day?'' asked Ellie to Manny as Mia nuzzled Diego. Manny nodded managing a smile.

''Are you okay Sid?'' asked Ellie looking at the sloth concerned. Sid nodded earnestly.

''Where are the kids?'' asked Mia looking around.

''We are playing hide and seek,'' said Diego quickly and everyone looked at him. Manny, Crash, Eddie and Sid nodded to back him up.

''They can't even walk yet, Diego,'' said Ellie chuckling and she and Mia went into the cave.

''Look, look,'' they heard Ellie yelp.

''Diego, come here now,'' said Mia from inside the cave.

--

Oh oh. Manny and Diego are in big trouble. Read and Review please : )


	17. Chapter 17

17. Lost and not found

When Diego walked into the cave his jaw dropped in shock as he saw Riley, Alex, Katie, Benny and Mandy proudly walking and falling. Diego heard Manny gasp behind him. Alex wobbled up to Diego, tripped and fell onto Diego's front paws.

''They know how to walk,'' said Mia smiling happily.

''They were here the whole time,'' muttered Diego.

''What?'' asked Mia looking curiously at Diego who coughed lightly.

''Nothing, nothing,'' he said.

''This is great news, isn't it Manny,'' said Ellie as she comforted Mandy who had fallen down.

''Yeah,'' said Manny sitting down weakly.

''I was about to be eaten alive for no reason then,'' said Sid frowning.

-

''I want to play,'' said Riley to Diego.

''Mummy, come and play,'' said Alex looking at Mia.

''Yes, play with us,'' said Katie trying to jump on top of Diego who smiled.

''Play with us,'' said Benny looking at Manny hopefully.

''Please,'' begged Mandy running around Ellie.

Ellie looked at Mia, Mia looked at Diego, Diego looked at Manny, Manny looked at Ellie, Ellie looked at Mia, Mia looked at Diego. Diego groaned and got up glancing at Mia pleadingly. The kids all cheered and jumped around. Diego sighed and followed them.

''What do you want to play?'' asked Diego already bored.

''Let's play the mud game,'' suggested Alex and everyone except Diego nodded.

''I'll throw the mud,'' said Benny.

''Me too,'' said Mandy,''What's our target though?'' They all looked at Diego smiling.

''Why don't we play...er...catch,'' said Diego quickly,'' all of you against me.''

''Won't you get tired Daddy?'' asked Riley.

''No, I'll be fine,'' assured Diego smirking.

''Run, Daddy, run,'' said Katie and Diego took off faster than lightning with the kids behind him. Obviously they couldn't catch up with him. One by one they slowed down tired. Diego stopped after about 3 minutes of running and turned around. The kids were all walking slowly and panting.

''Let's go back to the cave,'' said Diego and they all nodded.

-

Once they were all inside the cave Diego sat back down next to Mia.

Manny nodded his head approvingly as Ellie chuckled and Mia just rolled their eyes.

''What did you think of my game?'' asked Diego coolly.

''That was genius,'' said Manny.

''I think I might do that,'' said Mia.

''Or we could tell my brother's to play instead,'' said Ellie and they all smiled at the thought. These moments of silence were well appreciated now.

''I can't sleep,'' came a little voice from inside the cave.

''Baby,'' said another little voice.

''I'm not a baby. You're a baby.''

''You're a bigger baby.'' Manny looked at Diego, Diego looked at Mia, Mia looked at Ellie, Ellie looked at Manny.

''Okay, I'll go,'' he said getting up and sighing. When he got into the cave he saw that the young sabers had started a little battle, with the mammoths cheering them on.

''Get off, get off.''

''Hey, hey stop now,'' said Manny frowning. They all stopped and looked up smiling innocently at Manny.

''It's time to go to sleep,'' said Manny.

''Why?'' groaned Alex.

''I don't want to,'' wailed Riley.

''Me neither,'' whined Katie.

''Sleeping is boring,'' said Mandy crossly.

''Can't we stay up a little bit more,'' begged Benny.

''No, now go to sleep,'' said Manny. They all did what they were told grumbling.

-

Next morning Crash and Eddie woke up earlier then usual.

''I can't sleep,'' said Eddie still hanging off the tree by his tail.

''Let's go somewhere,'' said Crash jumping down the tree.

''Where?'' asked Eddie following Crash.

''Dunno,'' answered Crash shrugging. They started walking off.

''Can we come as well?'' asked a small voice. Riley, Alex, Katie, Mandy and Benny were all looking hopefully at the possums. Crash and Eddie looked at each other.

''Er...yes,'' said Eddie,'' but you have to listen to me and Crash.'' They all nodded earnestly.

-

Mia got up stretching and looked around. She jumped when she noticed that Crash, Eddie, Riley, Alex, Katie, Mandy and Benny where all missing.

''Diego, wake up,'' she said nudging Diego roughly.

''What?'' he asked irritated.

''The children are missing,'' said Mia worriedly.

''What!'' yelped Diego jumping up and looking around. He groaned.

''Manny, Ellie, Sid get up,'' yelled Mia.

''What?'' asked Ellie and Manny sleepily.

''Everyone is missing,'' said Diego and both mammoths looked around disbelievingly.

''Sid, get up,'' yelled Manny.

''It wasn't me,'' screamed Sid jumping up.

''Let's find them now,'' said Manny.

--

Where are the possums going? Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Mudslinging

They dodged around trees, hiding from their target. Luckily the chalicothere had his back turned to them.

''This guy will regret being rude to us,'' said Eddie smiling evilly.

''Do you know what to do?'' asked Crash looking back.

''Er...um...jump, run, yell and creep up to him,'' answered Mandy. Crash and Eddie looked at each other and groaned.

''No, first you creep up to him, then you jump, say something rude and then you run,'' explained Eddie slowly.

''What should we say?'' asked Benny.

''Anything rude,'' answered Crash. The kids looked at each other.

''But Mum and Dad don't like it when we say rude things,'' said Riley.

''They aren't here,'' said Eddie simply.

''Okay,'' said Alex nodding.

''Run in the same direction,'' reminded Crash.

''Okay,'' the kids chorused.

''Now when I say go, you go,'' said Crash climbing up the tree that they were hiding behind.

''Go,'' whispered Crash loudly and Eddie ran forward low to the ground so the chalicothere wouldn't see him.

''I think we are supposed to follow him,'' said Riley.

''Yeah,'' said Katie.

''Let's go then,'' said Benny and they all ran eagerly after Eddie, trying to be as quiet as possible.

-

''Just distract him,'' said Eddie stopping and turning around.

''Okay.''

''Hurry up then,'' said Eddie and he ran back to Crash and waited at the tree for their target to come into view.

''Hey ugly,'' shouted Alex. The chalicothere stiffened but ignored him.

''Weirdo,'' called Katie. The chalicothere turned around, he sniggered when he saw who it was and yelled something ruder. They gasped and backed up.

''That was really mean,'' said Benny and Mandy nodded.

''Yeah,'' said Riley furious. The cubs started yelling things that they had heard when Mia and Diego argued. It was pretty bad. They only stopped when the chalicothere turned around glaring and charged at them. When he got close enough, Crash and Eddie jumped from the tree and showered the chalicothere with rocks. It yelled in pain and ran away. Crash and Eddie landed and burst into laughter.

''You did great,'' said Eddie sniggering.

''Large range of vocabulary,'' agreed Crash. He turned around to check where the chalicothere had got to and gasped.

''What?'' asked Eddie turning around as well. They all froze, mouths hanging open. It seemed that the chalicothere wasn't as alone as they thought he was. A whole herd of chalicothere's were running towards the little attackers looking furious.

''RUN FOR YOUR LIVES,'' screamed Crash taking off.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.''

-

''Look, look I can see them,'' said Sid pointing from Manny's back,''I told you I'd find them. I told you. Look, they are just...''

''What?'' asked Ellie when Sid stopped. He seemed to have frozen.

''What?'' asked Ellie again looking up at the sloth with worry.

''Should we wait or run?'' asked Diego calmly.

''We'll wait,'' answered Mia as if Crash, Eddie, Riley, Alex, Katie, Mandy and Benny being chased by a herd of angry chalicothere's was a normal thing that happened often.

-

''Look it's Mum and Dad,'' said Alex panting.

''We are so busted,'' said Katie jumping over a rock.

''Yep,'' said Benny throwing a small log out of the way.

''Just keep on running,'' said Eddie.

''What do you think you're doing?'' asked Diego when the kids ran up to their parents.

''Um...we were...'' muttered Riley her voice faltering as Mia glared at her.

''It's our fault,'' said Crash and Eddie from behind Ellie's leg.

''You just wait,'' warned Ellie dangerously. They all flinched.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,'' screamed the lead chalicothere as soon as he saw Manny, Ellie, Mia and Diego. The other chalicothere's knocked into him and they all slid infront of Manny and Diego.

''Grrrr,'' snarled Diego and the chalicothere's screamed and ran away.

''That was close,'' said Sid who had been unusually silent for the whole time.

''What were you thinking?'' asked Ellie looking at Eddie and Crash.

''What were you doing?'' asked Manny looking at his kids who shrunk back.

''I think we should go home,'' suggested Sid and for once everyone agreed.

''Okay,'' said Mia. The youngsters all sighed with relief.

''This isn't the last time you hear about this,'' said Diego looking at his cubs who gulped.

-

''I can't believe we are grounded,'' said Eddie picking up a rock and throwing it.

''This is so boring,'' said Crash resting his head on his hands.

''It is a suitable punishment,'' said Ellie as she passed them.

''Did you hear something, Eddie?'' asked Crash who wasn't speaking to his sister.

''No, I didn't,'' replied Eddie turning his back on Ellie. She just rolled her eyes and walked off with Manny.

''It will be over soon,'' said Sid who was keeping them company.

''No, it won't,'' wailed Riley.

''This is taking forever,'' moaned Alex.

''Being grounded is not being allowed past this line,'' stated Katie pointing to a line on the ground that Manny had drawn up,''so we can still do something.''

''Everyone has left,'' said Benny smiling,''Mum and Dad went to eat and Uncle Diego and Auntie Mia have gone off to eat as well.''

''Fantastic,'' said Mandy. She turned to Crash and Eddie.''What can we play?'' The possums looked at each other grinning.

''So many things,'' they said at the same time.

''How about mudslinging?'' suggested Sid. Eddie and Crash nodded approvingly.

''Let the games begin,'' said Eddie grabbing some mud and throwing it at Crash's face. Crash threw back but missed Eddie hitting Sid instead who threw some mud at Riley. She hit Alex and Katie who both threw mud at Mandy that was laughing at them. She sucked up some mud and showered them all. Benny helped her and after a few minutes of mudslinging everyone was mucky.

''That was fun,'' said Katie grinning.

''Yeah,'' said Alex laughing.

''I love mud,'' said Crash and he high-fived Eddie.

''What about when your parents see this?'' asked Sid referring to all the mud. Everyone looked around and then at each other.

''It was your idea,'' they all said pointing to Sid who yelped.

--

Read and review please, please, please, please and thank you to all the people that have reviewed before. Obrigado.


	19. Chapter 19

19. In the forest

''Dad, please react,'' said Benny poking Manny.

''Mum?'' said Alex looking at Mia.

''You just don't get the point of being grounded, do you?'' asked Diego looking at his cubs who all smiled sweetly.

''You aren't supposed to have fun,'' said Ellie.

''Or mess everything up,'' said Manny wincing at the sight of so much mud.

''We didn't know that,'' said Katie innocently.

''We had no idea,'' said Riley.

''Thank you for telling us now though,'' said Alex as he and his sisters tried not to laugh.

''I give up with you,'' said Mia sighing.

''I'm not cleaning this, you lot can,'' said Ellie and the possums groaned.

''Why?'' moaned Mandy.

''I don't want to,'' said Benny.

''Okay, okay we will clean this,'' said Mandy quickly as Ellie glared at her and Benny.

-

''I could get used to this,'' said Mia as she watched her cubs clean.

''Me too,'' said Ellie yawning.

''Can we stop now?'' asked Sid looking up hopefully.

''I suggest you don't,'' said Diego stretching and smirking at him. Sid yelped and hid behind Mandy.

-

''What? Tired already?'' said Diego smirking as the kids walked up to him and Mia.

''Calm down,'' said Diego as they all glared daggers at him.

''We've finished,'' said Benny sitting down.

''Where are my parents?'' asked Mandy noticing that they weren't there.

''They are probably eating,'' answered Mia.

''Can we go and play?'' asked Katie.

''Yes,'' answered Diego as Mia nodded.

''Finally,'' said Riley relieved.

''What about Mandy, Benny, Crash and Eddie?'' asked Katie.

''That's up to Manny and Ellie,'' said Diego shrugging.

''Can you convince Uncle Manny and Auntie Ellie to let them play, please,'' begged Alex. Diego looked at his son's hopeful face and then at Crash, Eddie, Mandy and Benny.

''Try saying sorry first,'' said Diego to them.

''I hate saying sorry,'' moaned Eddie as he, Crash, Mandy and Benny walked away.

''You lot need to have a bath,'' said Mia to the cubs who all jumped back, looked at each other and ran.

-

''Mum stop, I thought you loved me,'' yelled Riley as Mia cleaned her.

''Ouch, this is cub abuse you know,'' said Alex as he tried to run off but got caught by Mia.

''Katie,'' called Mia as she saw her youngest daughter shoot off.

''Whoa,'' said Diego grabbing Katie and taking her back to Mia.

''Aww Dad, I'm already clean,'' moaned Katie.

''I know you hate water and baths but you will survive this,'' said Diego sitting down and watching them amused.

''If I meet whoever invented baths I will eat him,'' said Riley annoyed.

''Yeah,'' said Alex still trying to escape from Mia.

''Only after we torture him,'' said Katie and Alex and Riley nodded, smiling evilly.

-

''Dad, Mum,'' called Mandy.

''Yes,'' answered Ellie and Manny.

''We are all sorry for what we did,'' said Ben, he poked Crash and Eddie with his trunk when they yawned purposely.

''Yes, we are,'' they said at the same time pretending to be upset about their behaviour.

''We forgive you,'' said Manny even though he didn't fall for their act.

''So are we still grounded?'' asked Benny and Mandy looked up hopefully.

''So that's why you apologized. Well actually no,'' said Manny. The children cheered and ran off as Manny chuckled.

''Crash, Eddie,'' called Ellie as the possums turned around to leave as well.

''What is it?'' asked Crash jumping on her tusk.

''Be careful with them please,'' said Ellie sighing.

''Ellie, we won't ever, ever, ever harm Benny and Mandy or Riley, Alex and Katie,'' said Eddie looking into her eyes and Crash nodded.

''I know, I trust you,'' said Ellie,'' Just be a bit more careful and stop teaching them the wrong things.''

-

''I'm bored,'' said Riley. She looked around and noticed that all the adults were helping collect leaves, flowers and fruits.

''Let's get some leaves and stuff for Uncle Manny,'' suggested Alex looking over at Riley who nodded.

''Yeah,'' said Mandy and they all looked around.

''Look, there are some fruits on this tree,'' said Benny pointing. They all jumped up trying to reach the fruits.

''Ow,'' yelped Alex as Katie fell on him.

''Sorr...ow,'' said Katie as Riley landed on her tail.

''Almost there,'' said Mandy jumping up but she slipped and crashed into Benny who knocked the cubs over.

''That hurt,'' muttered Benny as they all got up slowly. As hard as they tried none of them could reach the fruits.

''They are way too high,'' said Katie annoyed.

''Hey, come see this,'' said Benny looking at something behind the tree.

''Whoa,'' said Mandy when she saw what Benny was looking at. It was a huge pile of leaves with two dandelions on top. They walked up to it and looked around, there was no one there to claim it.

''I'll have one,'' said Mandy picking up a leaf and eating it.

''These are good,'' said Benny as he and Mandy stuffed themselves.

''Don't eat it all,'' said Alex.

''Do you want some?'' asked Mandy looking around.

''Er... I think I'll pass,'' said Katie shaking her head.

''Me too,'' said Alex looking at the leaves disgusted.

''You can have them,'' said Riley and Mandy and Benny shrugged.

''What do you think you are doing?''

''Oh no,'' said Mandy realizing that two angry rhinos were glaring at her. She backed off and knocked into Benny. Sid had talked about them before, something about being chased and almost killed.

''You are those gay rhinos, aren't you?'' asked Mandy.

''You ate my dandelions,'' shouted one of them. He and his friend charged at Mandy and Ben.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.'' The kids ran as fast as they could away from the rhinos who chased them in the opposite direction of the field.

''In here,'' said Katie jumping between two trees. She yelped as she got hit in the face by a branch.

''Dad says we shouldn't go into the forest, it's really dangerous,'' warned Mandy but they didn't have much choice so they went in anyway.

-

''Where are the kids?'' asked Ellie noticing that it was really quiet.

''They are with Sid, Diego and Mia,'' answered Manny picking a leaf and eating it.

-

''Where are the kids?'' asked Diego frowning and looking around.

''They are with Ellie, Manny, Crash and Eddie,'' answered Mia jumping on a tree.

-

''Have they stopped?'' asked Riley panting and slowing down. They all stopped running and listened quietly, there was no sound of footsteps.

''Yeah, we've lost them,'' answered Alex.

''Let's go back to the cave,'' said Benny and they all nodded in agreement. They turned around expecting to see a path or something but they didn't recognize anything.

''We're lost,'' said Riley fearfully as they all huddled closer.

''Let's go...um... that way,'' said Mandy pointing with her trunk.

''Lead the way, Katie,'' said Alex nudging her forward.

''Riley will,'' said Katie backing up.

''No, Benny you can lead the way,'' said Riley looking at him pleadingly.

''Mandy can,'' said Benny pushing her.

''No way,'' said Mandy. They all froze as they heard some fast footsteps.

''It's them again,'' whispered Benny and they looked at each other scared and ran. The footsteps were following them, catching up with them. Suddenly something jumped out from behind a bush and landed in front of them.

''I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.''

--

Read and review please : )


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note : Read and Review please. I've translated Scrat's speech and it's at the end of the chapter.

--

20. Scrat Attack

''What are you doing here?'' asked Diego surprised. Mandy, Benny, Riley, Alex and Katie looked up shaking.

''How did you get here?'' asked Mia worriedly,''Are you okay?''

''We're okay,'' said Katie calming down.

''We were running away from rhinos,'' said Benny. Diego raised his eyebrows and Mia stared at Benny.

''You were what?'' asked Mia disbelievingly.

''We were running away from rhinos,'' repeated Benny.

''I'm not even going to ask,'' said Diego almost to himself.

''Let's go back to the cave then, follow me and don't get lost,'' said Mia leading the way through the trees.

''Hurry up,'' said Diego nudging Alex forward.

-

When they got back, nobody had even noticed that the kids were missing or had any idea that they had been lost in the middle of a dangerous forest defenceless.

''Oh hi,'' said Sid who was sitting next to the fire keeping warm.

''Didn't you notice that we were missing?'' asked Mandy slightly hurt,''I even thought that I was going to die.''

''What?'' said Manny standing up quickly.

''They were lost in the forest,'' said Diego.

''Did you get hurt?'' asked Ellie rushing up to the kids.

''We're okay,'' gasped Benny as Ellie hugged him.

''You could have been killed or attacked. Don't ever go into the forest again,'' said Manny.

''Okay,'' said Benny and Mandy simultaneously deciding not to mention the bit about being chased by mad rhinos, Manny might faint.

''How was it in the forest?'' asked Crash as soon as Ellie let go of Mandy and Benny.

''It must have been terrifying,'' said Eddie and Mandy and Benny nodded.

''I wasn't scared,'' said Alex shaking his head.

''Yes, you were,'' said Riley laughing.

''You were even more scared than Riley,'' said Katie nodding.

''I wasn't scared at all,'' said Riley turning to Katie.

''Yes, you were,'' said Katie.

''You were the most scared,'' said Riley frowning at Katie,''I was the bravest.''

''No, that was me, you two were almost crying,'' said Alex. Katie, Riley and Alex bared their teeth at each other and growled.

''Hey, hey split it up,'' said Diego as the cubs began to fight.

''You were scared.''

''No, you were.''

-

''1, 5, 3, 8, 6, 4, 7, 2, 9 ready or not here I come,'' said Alex and he turned around.

''Aha,'' muttered Alex walking up to a tree that someone could have hid behind.

''Ow,'' yelped Riley as she pricked herself on something. Her attention went back to Alex who was walking up to her hiding place.

''What the...?'' said Katie staring at the spiky rock which Riley had backed into.

''Found you,'' said Alex tagging Riley, she jumped at him and bit him playfully.

''Whoa,'' said Katie walking out from her hiding spot. Mandy and Benny peeped from behind two rocks.

''What happened?'' asked Mandy noticing that the game had stopped.

''Are we playing something else?'' asked Benny walking up to them.

''What's wrong?'' asked Alex looking at Katie who pointed to the weird rock.

''The rock is breathing,'' said Katie and everyone looked at it. They all gasped realizing what Katie had said was true.

''That thing hurt me,'' said Riley frowning.

''What is it?'' asked Mandy. Everyone shrugged and edged closer to it. The spiky rock suddenly jumped up and glared at them.

''Ahh,'' yelped Benny who was closest to it.

''Who are you?'' asked the old whatever it was.

''Who wants to know?'' asked Katie and the spiky thing growled and bared his teeth.

''What are...I mean, who are you?'' asked Mandy.

''I'm Titsianno the saber-toothed porcupine.''

''So…um…Titsia...'' started Riley struggling on the name.

''Call me Tits,'' said the saber-toothed porcupine posing and moving dramatically. They looked at each other and burst into laughter, the guy was crazy.

''If you must know, I am going to be known as the famous saber-toothed porcupine…,'' he paused dramatically waving his paw around,''...who took over the world.'' He sniggered evilly as everyone gasped and took a step backwards.

''You can't do that,'' said Alex annoyed. Tits looked at him and snarled. He positioned himself so he could attack them with his spikes.

''Run!'' yelled Katie as spikes went flying through the air. They ran across the ice trying not to trip.

''Oh no,'' groaned Mandy as she fell and knocked everyone over.

''Heeeelllpppp,'' they all yelled as they went down slides, flew through the air, fell down cracks, going round and round and round and round and round and round...

They got to the end and slid slowly to a stop.

''Huh,'' said Riley trying to stand up but falling on Katie.

''Ouch,'' said Alex falling down, really dizzy.

''We'd better go back,'' said Benny getting up and tripping over thin air.

''Yeah,'' said Mandy walking around in circles.

-

''Aha,'' said Tits waving a paw dramatically when he heard screams and then silence.

''Where are they?''

''What's this?'' said Tits looking from behind a tree and spotting a weird herd calling out and looking around.

''You must be the parents of the little monst- I mean, angels,'' said Tits jumping out from behind the tree. He showed no fear as everyone looked at him curiously.

-

''What's he doing here?'' asked Riley annoyed when she saw Tits. The kids glared at the saber-toothed porcupine.

''Tits here...'' started Manny but he was interrupted.

''Future ruler of the world, thank you,'' said Tits and they all rolled their eyes.

''Anyway, he said that you disturbed him, barging into his territory,'' said Manny.

''We didn't know that was his...what's territory?'' asked Riley.

''It's an area which is claimed by a pack or a herd, like this is our territory,'' explained Mia.

''Then why is he here?'' asked Alex glaring at Tits.

''They were like this to me all day,'' lied Tits,''You should really teach them to respect their elders.''

''Excuse me but I know how to raise my children,'' said Mia coldly.

''None of you seem to know,'' said Tits looking around.

''Who do you think you are talking to. You know I could squash you if I wanted,'' said Ellie angrily.

''It would only hurt you,'' said the saber-toothed porcupine,''and just so you know, I'm only leaving when they apologize.''

''They are sorry...'' said Crash and Eddie looking down. Everyone looked at them shocked as Tits smiled smugly.

''That's good but...'' started Tits.

''Sorry you're so ugly,'' the possums finished smiling evilly at Titsianno who growled. Diego and Mia snarled back and Tits turned around and stomped off.

''You'll see how it will be when I take over the world,'' he said before he was completely out of sight,''I'll make you my personal slaves.'' Manny took a step forward and Titsianno ran away quickly.

''How rude,'' said Ellie frowning.

''I know,'' said Manny shaking his head.

''Git,'' muttered Diego growling.

''If I ever see him again, I'll eat him,'' said Mia coolly and Diego smirked.

-

''They are so dangerous,'' said Manny watching his children playing outside.

''Yeah,'' said Diego nodding.

''I never remember being that energetic,'' said Mia smiling.

''Me neither,'' said Ellie,''and they seem to be constantly hungry.''

''They take after their father,'' said Sid shrugging and everyone laughed. Manny glared at Sid who jumped back and hid behind Ellie.

-

''Whoa,'' said Mandy as she fell on top of an armadillo and almost squashed it.

''Get off me,'' it said trying to shake her off.

''It was an accident,'' said Benny helping Mandy up.

''You don't need to be rude,'' said Mandy as the armadillo walked off in a huff. He picked up something from the ground.

''Hey,'' said Riley as she saw the armadillo turn around and throw a bunch of acorns at them.

''Ouch,'' said Alex as one hit him. Mandy picked it up thoughtfully.

''Let's play with these acorns,'' said Mandy throwing one to Benny. Riley, Alex and Katie ran around trying to catch the acorn as Benny and Mandy threw it to each other. It was like piggy-in-the-middle.

''What the...?'' muttered Benny as he saw a furious saber-toothed squirrel jumping and yelling at them. He began to do some martial arts kicking Benny's leg.

''Ow. That hurt,'' said Benny frowning.

''Pee peep eek pee?'' said Scrat furiously.

''What is he saying?'' asked Riley and everyone shrugged.

''Eek peepeep ah pee?'' said Scrat disbelievingly.

''Dunno,'' said Katie shrugging.

''Peepeep pee peep peep eek ah,'' said Scrat jumping on the spot.

''I think these are his acorns,'' said Benny as he watched Scrat jump up and down furiously pointing at the acorns.

''Eeek peep pee,'' said Scrat sighing.

''I'm not sure,'' said Mandy.

''Peep eek,'' said Scrat groaning.

''Ow,'' said Riley as Scrat lost his temper and began to kick her.

''That hurts,'' said Katie as Scrat stomped her paw.

''Eeek ah peep,'' said Scrat jumping at them. They all ran away screaming.

''Eeek pepee eek pee,'' said Scrat. He nodded and picked up his acorns, rubbing them lovingly.

-

''Diego, what's wrong?'' asked Mia noticing that Diego was looking worried and acting strangely.

''Nothing, I just feel...something is going to happen,'' said Diego nervously.

''What's going to happen?'' asked Mia worriedly. She licked Diego's cheek when he didn't answer.

''What's wrong?'' asked Manny concerned.

''Diego said something is going to happen,'' said Mia looking up at Manny who frowned.

''It's probably nothing,'' said Diego not wanting everyone to worry.

''It might be something though, I'm going to call the children in,'' said Ellie. She was about to get up when the kids ran in gasping.

''Mum, a strange guy was trying to beat us up,'' said Riley quickly. Mia looked at Diego worriedly.

''I suggest we stay closer,'' said Manny.

--

Glossary :

Pee peep eek pee? – What do you think you're doing?

Eek peepeep ah pee? - Do I sound like I'm speaking another language?

Peepeep pee peep peep eek ah - Give me them now or else

Eeek peep pee - Yes, yes finally

Peep eek- Oh come on

Eeek ah peep - Go away

Eeek pepee eek pee - I thought so


	21. Chapter 21

21. Past paw prints

''Are you sure you're okay?'' asked Mia nudging Diego gently. He had been silent all day.

''Yes,'' answered Diego looking away. Mia sighed not convinced. She sniffed the air and frowned.

''Mia?'' said Diego as she turned left, nose to the ground. She jumped over some logs, still following the scent. Diego ran after her confused.

''Diego, look,'' said Mia when she stopped. She looked up at him worriedly. On the ground there were some saber footprints.

''You were right, someone is here and they shouldn't be,'' said Mia frowning.

''It's strange, it reminds me of…'' muttered Diego unsure. He shook his head.

''What?'' asked Mia confused.

''Nothing,'' said Diego shrugging.

-

Manny looked at the sabers worriedly when they told him what they had seen.

''Do you know who they belong to?'' asked Ellie looking at the sabers. They shook their heads.

''They seemed familiar but in a good way, if you get me. Like whoever that was wouldn't hurt us,'' said Diego confused. He shrugged and sat down.

''I didn't understand anything,'' said Crash looking at Eddie fearfully.

''We are doomed,'' wailed Eddie hanging onto Crash.

''Calm down,'' said Ellie patting the possums heads,''is everyone here?'' They all looked around.

''Where's Sid?'' asked Mia alarmed realising that their sloth friend wasn't there.

-

''La la la, I'm getting stones for my fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee,'' sang Sid as he looked around,''la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa laaaa, my fire, my fire, burn baby burn, burn baby burn, burn baby burn.''

-

''Please stop,'' groaned a saber as she heard the singing,''This is torturing me, I don't deserve this.''

''I need to shut it up,'' she moaned rushing to the noise. Her ears couldn't take it any longer.

-

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh,'' screamed Sid girlishly when he heard a growl and some fast footsteps. He dropped the rocks and ran away quickly.

''Ugh,'' he groaned as he tripped and fell over, knocking his head,''must keep awa...'' His eyes shut slowly.

-

''Diego, you'd better be somewhere here,'' said the saber as she ran. She smirked as the singing was replaced by a scream. She jumped from behind a bush and spotted a sloth on the ground.

''At least one thing went well today,'' she muttered noticing that the sloth was unconscious. She frowned as she heard someone yelp.

''Aha,'' said the saber smirking as an elderly sloth stumbled out from behind a tree. It looked at the saber fearfully and then at unconscious Sid.

''I can't believe it...'' muttered the sloth as it's eyes widened with shock. The saber rolled her eyes and took a step forward growling.

''Hiya,'' yelled the elderly sloth jumping protectively in front of Sid. The sloth grabbed a stick from the ground and tried to fend the saber off with it. The saber smirked as she watched the sloth.

''Get away from him,'' said the sloth jumping around. The saber snarled and grabbed the stick, crushing it. The sloth gulped and backed off scared still trying to protect Sid. The sloth looked around hopelessly and tried a different tact.

''Did you know that eating sloths is bad for you, I suggest something more healthy like flowers,'' said the sloth pointing to some plants. The saber looked at them disgusted.

''I personally prefer sloths and besides, I'm not going to eat you, just kill you,'' said the saber shrugging and approaching the sloths.

''Don't you come next to us...you...you...idiot,'' shouted the sloth. The saber snarled and lunged at the sloth who screamed.

-

''Did you hear that?'' asked Mia looking at Diego and Manny who both nodded.

''Let's go,'' said Manny running in the direction of the noise. The sabers took off after him.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' asked Mia looking at Diego.

''Yeah, I'm sure,'' said Diego smiling at her.

-

''Mum, can you see them yet?'' asked Benny looking at Ellie.

''No,'' answered Ellie who was at the cave entrance.

''Will they be coming back soon?'' asked Alex.

''Yes,'' answered Ellie smiling at him. She turned her head and continued to look outside worriedly.

''I'm sure they're okay,'' whispered Eddie to Ellie as Crash patted her leg, noticing her worried expression. Ellie looked down at them and smiled.

-

''Get away from him,'' said Manny jumping into action and roughly pushing away the saber with his tusks. The saber jumped back.

''Don't even think of hurting him,'' snarled Mia glaring at the saber. The saber looked from Mia to Diego smirking slightly.

''I can't be hallucinating, can I?'' asked Diego almost to himself when he saw the sabers face. The saber frowned looking at Manny who glanced at Diego questionally. Mia looked from Diego to the female saber confused.

--

Please, please, please, please review ¦:¬)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note : Thanks to the people who reveiwed.

--

22. Relatives

''Diego?'' said Mia. Diego was about to say something when Sid groaned.

''My head,'' he muttered getting up slowly. He looked around and saw the other sloth and almost lost consciousness again. The elderly sloth grabbed Sid and squeezed him tightly.

''My baby,'' she said as he choked.

''Help,'' gasped Sid waving his arms around.

''You were almost eaten by that evil saber,'' said the sloth ignoring Sid's pleas for help and glaring at the saber who snarled.

''Mother, calm down,'' said Diego looking at her warningly. She sat down coolly but continued to glare murderously at the sloths. Manny looked at Sid and Diego extremely confused.

''Is that your Mother?'' whispered Mia disbelievingly to Diego, suddenly nervous.

''Yes,'' answered Diego nodding slighty. He looked at Mia and licked her cheek, calming her down.

''The first time I meet her, I had to attack her,'' groaned Mia quietly and Diego couldn't help but chuckle.

''It's not funny,'' muttered Mia.

''I'm going to die Mum, let me breathe please,'' begged Sid and she let go of him.

''So...er, what are you called?'' asked Manny politely to the sloth and saber.

''I'm Marie,'' answered the sloth smiling brightly.

''Who are you?'' asked the saber narrowing her eyes and looking at Manny untrustingly. Diego feigned a cough and glanced at her.

''I'm Jane,'' answered the saber. She looked at Diego confused.

''I'm Manny, why don't you...er, talk and I'll go home, bye,'' said Manny. Jane looked at the other sabers with amazement as Manny left. What was going on?

-

''Mum, why are you here?'' asked Sid walking off with her.

''I came to see you,'' said Marie and Sid smiled widely.

''So what happened? Why did you leave without me at the migration?'' asked Sid.

''Your brothers said that you had gone off with Sylvia,'' said Marie. Sid shivered remembering Sylvia. He took a deep breath to calm down.

''Where are they now?'' asked Sid curiously.

''Remember when we were all going to die because a flood, well I told them that I was going to meet up with you before everyone died,'' answered Marie.

''They didn't come, they didn't want to see me,'' said Sid indignantly.

''They were going to come but we lost track of each other,'' said Marie shrugging,''your brothers both have mates anyway, they will be fine. What happened to you? Why are you with a mammoth and a saber?'' asked Marie.

-

''What are you doing around here?'' asked Diego curiously looking at Jane.

''I missed you,'' said Jane and Diego smiled pleased. Jane glanced at Mia questionally.

''This is...my mate Mia,'' said Diego slightly nervous.

''It's a pleasure to meet you,'' said Jane smiling at Mia.

''Pleasure's all mine,'' said Mia. Diego looked at them, almost scared of what might happen, but he needn't have worried. After a few minutes they were chatting as if they had known each other for a long time. Diego sat back and watched them, relieved.

-

''They aren't here yet, something must have happenned,'' said Ellie pacing around, really worried.

''Calm down,'' said Crash.

''They are probably heading back right now,'' said Eddie as Ellie sat down tired. Crash patted her leg and tried to comfort her. Eddie was about to help when he spotted something outside.

''Isn't that Manny?'' asked Eddie pointing to a big figure in the distance.

-

''Why did you take so long? Where are the others? What happened?'' asked Ellie quickly as soon as Manny walked into the cave.

''The attackers where Sid and Diego's Mothers,'' said Manny shaking his head amused.

''What?!'' exclaimed Crash and Eddie, their mouths hanging open.

''Really?'' asked Ellie surprised.

''Yep,'' said Manny nodding and sitting down.

-

''Diego are you with that mammoth and sloth?'' asked Jane knocking him out of his trance.

''Um...yes,'' said Diego nervous again. Jane raised her eyebrows.

''I expected better from you,'' said Jane strictly. Diego's ears flattened and Jane sighed.

''Are you happy?'' asked Jane.

''Yes, they are really good friends,'' said Diego and Jane shrugged.

''I hated your leader anyway. What happened though?'' asked Jane.

''You'd better sit down and try to remember how much you love me,'' said Diego.

-

''...and I was practically alone and completely lost but I bravely fought two possums...wait, Diego said that they were 50 rattle snakes,'' said Sid thoughtfully.

''Sid, you must be lying, that can't be true,'' said Marie gasping.

''Okay then, it was two possums but they were ferocious and quick, with huge…'' continued Sid dramatically.

-

''Where did I go wrong?'' said Jane after hearing the story.

''Hey, that's insulting,'' said Diego and Mia chuckled.

''I'm kidding, I'm so happy my little Diego has found his true love,'' said Jane. Diego blushed, he hated it when his Mother said things like that.

''Have you had any cubs yet?'' asked Jane hopefully.

''Yes,'' answered Diego and Jane gasped.

''Two girls and a boy,'' said Mia proudly.

''That's fantastic. What are they called?'' asked Jane excitedly.

-

''You were so brave, that was amazing. What about Sylvia though?'' asked Marie when Sid had finished.

''Um...I ditched her,'' said Sid shrugging innocently.

''Sidney, tut tut tut,'' said Marie crossing her arms.

''I think we should go back,'' suggested Sid quickly.

''Okay,'' said Marie.

-

''I think we should be heading back,'' said Diego,''Mother don't fight with anyone please.''

''If they...'' started Jane.

''Mother.''

''But...'' said Jane defensively.

''No fights,'' said Diego strictly.

''Okay,'' said Jane sighing.

''And don't embarrass me,'' said Diego looking at Jane slightly worried.

''Me?'' said Jane innocently.

''Yes you.''

-

''Hey Sid,'' said Diego when they met up at the edge of the forest.

''Hi buddy,'' said Sid cheerfully.

''Jane, I'm sorry if I insulted you,'' said Marie smiling at the saber who frowned.

''Um...yeah and I'm sorry for attacking you and your son,'' muttered Jane confused.

''Let's go then,'' said Sid cheerfully.

''They are too lazy to hold grudges,'' explained Diego to Jane and she nodded.

-

''Hello,'' said Ellie smiling brightly.

''Hi,'' said Marie waving and Jane nodded.

''Are you really my Dad's Mum?'' asked Alex looking at Jane.

''Yes, I'm sure about that,'' answered Jane.

''That's awesome,'' the cubs chorused looking at each other excitedly and Jane couldn't help but smile.

''So, Marie why are you around here?'' asked Ellie interested,''Sid told me once that you were further up North.''

-

''…and that's why I'm here,'' finished Marie.

''Who's Sylvia?'' asked Crash and Eddie curiously. Marie had mentioned someone called Sylvia.

''No one,'' answered Sid quickly before Marie could say anything.

''Jane, why weren't you in Diego's pack?'' asked Ellie curiously. Diego looked at Jane, encouraging her to speak.

''Well, once Diego was old enough, he went to a male pack and I remained in the female pack,'' answered Jane. She was still shocked that the herd didn't seem to feel intimidated by her at all.

''So males go in one pack and females in another,'' said Ellie.

''Yes,'' said Jane. She looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

''I'd better get going now,'' said Jane to Diego.

''You only just got here. Why don't you stay?'' asked Diego.

''Are you sure you wouldn't mind?'' asked Jane looking around.

''Of course we wouldn't,'' said Ellie cheerfully,''and Marie, if you want, you could stay as well.''

''I'll stay then, thank you,'' said Marie smiling.

''Well, I'm going to sleep,'' said Sid rubbing his eyes and the kids all yawned.

-

''Like Mother, like son,'' said Manny looking at Sid and Marie. They were both on two uncomfortable looking rocks snoring. Ellie giggled.

''Marie didn't seem to mind Sid being in a herd as strange as ours but Jane looked completely amazed,'' said Ellie.

''I don't blame her,'' said Manny shrugging.

''Yeah, we are the weirdest herd ever,'' said Ellie and Manny nodded in agreement.

--

Read and review please.


End file.
